For Tomorrow
by inndhhuchiha
Summary: Detak jantung mereka seperti memiliki irama yang sama, saat detak jantung Sasuke dirasanya semakin cepat, jantung Naruto pun seakan bersinkronisasi dan mengikuti irama jantung milik Sasuke. HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4
1. Chapter 1

**~For Tomorrow~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya saya, dalam mimpi T.T**

**Tapi saya akan berusaha membuatnya jadi kenyataan *taboked***

**Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), gaje, agak lebay, tidak tanggung jawab pada segala jenis reaksi yang akan readers alami setelah membacanya, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Pair : SasuNaru –Forever-**

**Rated : T**

_Cepat sembuh ya_

_Jangan lupa minum obatmu_

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik_

_Aku akan datang menjengukmu_

Kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan itu selalu menghampiri dan menari-nari di telinga pemuda berkulit putih itu sekian tahun. Berada di rumah sakit terus menerus selama 10 tahun bukan hal yang mengagetkan baginya. Rumah sakit seperti telah menjadi rumah baginya selama 10 tahun terakhir. Keluar-masuk rumah sakit setiap seminggu sekali membuatnya memutuskan untuk hidup dan tinggal saja di rumah sakit. Keadaan tubuh pemuda berambut raven ini memang tidak normal seperti pemuda lain seusianya. Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu. Dia menderita penyakit Leukimia stadium awal sejak berusia 8 tahun. Sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai rajin bertandang ke rumah sakit seminggu sekali untuk melakukan cuci darah. 6 bulan pertamanya setelah divonis menderita Leukimia, Sasuke rajin melakukan rawat jalan di rumah sakit Konoha. Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh akan sakit yang dideritanya, bagi seorang Uchiha harga diri adalah yang utama. 6 bulan berikutnya, Sasuke mulai jenuh dan malas untuk menengok rumah sakit yang terus memberikannya harapan hidup. Sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh walau tubuhnya didera rasa sakit. Wajah emo itu tetap datar apapun yang terjadi, meski darah kadang mengalir dari hidungnya tanpa permisi terlebih dulu, meski rasa sakit di kepala yang datang menusuk tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, meski Sasuke kadang harus pingsan di depan kakaknya. Sasuke begitu memegang teguh harga diri seorang Uchiha, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri. Tahun kedua, Sasuke memutuskan untk tinggal di rumah sakit dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sana.

Iris mata onyx itu menatap keluar dari jendela kamar rawatnya di lantai 5. Pemandangan kota kala malam begitu megah dan berbinar membuat mata terpukau dengan keindahan malam di kota metropolitan seperti Konoha. Namun pemandangan seperti itu tak mampu membuat mata onyx sang Uchiha muda berbinar ataupun sekedar mengubah ekspresi datar di wajah pucatnya itu. Sasuke kembali ke pembaringannya setelah merasa jenuh menatap langit hitam yang dipenuhi kerlipan bintang yang murung karena cahayanya tersaingi oleh kilau lampu-lampu dari bumi. Sasuke melayangkan pikirannya ke awang-awang mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengusir rasa jenuh yang kini memenuhi sudut kamar rawatnya yang seharusnya dihuni oleh 2 orang. Suara ketukan berasal dari pintu kamar rawat Sasuke, didongakkan kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat siapa gerangan tamunya malam itu. Seorang pria muda dengan warna mata onyx yang sama dengan dirinya, tinggi, berkulit putih gading dengan rambut coklat yang dikuncir menutupi tengkuknya. Sasuke dengan tampang enggan menerima tamu langsung mengembalikan kepalanya ke atas bantal dan menutup matanya seolah telah lelah dengan harinya.

"tidak sopan! Kakakmu tercinta ini datang menjenguk tapi disambut dengan tampang ogah-ogahan begitu" pemuda yang sedang berceloteh riang (?) itu adalah kakak Sasuke satu-satunya. Uchiha Itachi.

"jangan menggangguku!" Sasuke memerintah dengan raut wajah datar khasnya.

"hanya ingin menjenguk adikku tercinta masa dibilang mengganggu"

"sejak kapan kau mau menjengukku"  
>"sejak aku jadian sama perawat cantik berambut pink yang merawatmu" Itachi tersenyum nakal melirik Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak kaget dengan pengakuan kakaknya –yang dianggap maniak wanita- itu.<p>

"kasihan sekali Sakura, kau kan ma-"

"jangan bilang begitu, my beloved brother" Itachi membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

"kali ini saya tidak main-main"Sasuke meninggikan nada bicaranya. "sudah berapa kali Anda berkata seperti itu di hadapan saya"

"jangan bicara formal padaku"

"saya hanya bicara informal pada orang yang membuat saya nyaman"

"oh sasuke, apa rumah sakit sebegitu mengerikan sehingga membuatmu lupa cara bersikap baik pada kakakmu?"

"Hn.."

Itachi duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke. Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya ke ranjang kosong di samping ranjang Sasuke. "kau butuh teman yang bisa mengajarimu cara tersenyum, Sasuke"

Sasuke tidak mau peduli apa yang dikatakan atau dilakukan Itachi, dia hanya menutup matanya seolah tertidur. Itachi tersenyum memandangi adik semata wayang yang sangat disayanginya itu, namun ada guratan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran yang tersirat dari wajah pria berusia 24 tahun itu. Kesedihan dan kekhawatiran akan nasib sang adik yang mungkin tidak akan lama. Menurut Itachi yang kini melanjutkan studi S2-nya di Fakultas Kedokteran UK (Universitas Konoha), Sasuke termasuk pasien yang hebat karena bisa bertahan selama 11 tahun menghadapi penyakit Leukimia yang mematikan itu. Sekarang Leukimia Sasuke memasuki stadium 3. Berkat kecanggihan medis saat ini, harapan hidup Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit bisa diperpanjang, namun belum dapat mengobati penyakit itu sepenuhnya.

Itachi merenung sejenak mengingat keadian 10 tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke pingsan di hadapannya. Sasuke terlihat begitu rapuh dan sangat butuh pertolongan. Saat itu mereka ada di taman kediaman Uchiha. Itachi yang panik melihat adiknya tergolek dengan darah yang mengalir di sekitar hidungnya langsung mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Itachi sangat kalut. Pelayan segera memanggil ambulance dan Itachi berusaha sekuat tenaga melakukan pertolongan pertama. Usaha Itachi tidak sia-sia, darah berhenti mengalir dari hidung Sasuke. Ambulance datang dan membawa tubuh Sasuke ke rumah sakit Konoha. Itachi terus menangis di atas tubuh adiknya, dia terus berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan keselamatan bagi adiknya, adik tercintanya. Itachi juga ingat bagaimana dia sangat terpukul saat dokter mengatakan penyakit adiknya. Itachi menangis semalaman melihat Sasuke dari balik pintu ruang ICU. Itachi bertekad untuk menjadi dokter agar bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke. Setelah lulus SMA 2 tahun kemudian, Itachi lalu mengambil studi Ilmu kedokteran di negara tetangga, Kirigakure yang saat itu sangat maju dalam hal medisnya. Itachi menghabiskan waktu 5 tahun di Kirigakure, waktu belajar yang dianggap cepat karena butuh waktu 6-7 tahun untuk bisa mendapatkan gelar S1 di KIRUN (Kirigakure of University). Sekarang Itachi menjalani tahun ke-4 nya di UK untuk mengambil gelar S2-nya. Butuh waktu 5 tahun untuk Itachi menyabet gelar S2.

Itachi kembali ke alam nyata saat ada ketukan pintu. Seorang perawat berambut pink cantik masuk dengan mendorong kursi roda yang berisi pemuda berkulit putih gading dengan rambut pirang. Itachi tersenyum memandangi perawat berambut pink yang telah merebut hatinya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu itu. Sakura Haruno, perawat yang baru bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha sejak 1 tahun yang lalu itu kini menjadi pacar Itachi. Sakura membalas senyum Itachi lalu membantu pemuda yang ada di atas kursi roda untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Pemuda bermata biru sapphire itu segera terlelap karena obat penenang yang diberikan Sakura sesaat setelah dirinya terbaring. Sasuke sepertinya sudah tertidur sejak tadi jadi dia tidak menyadari keberadaan manusia-manusia yang ada di kamarnya saat itu.

"kau membawa teman sekamar untuk Sasuke?" Itachi menatap Sakura lekat-lekat saat mereka sudah berada di depan kamar rawat Sasuke.

"iya dok-" Itachi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sakura. "aku sedang tidak bertugas"

"maafkan aku" Sakura menunduk sejenak "iya Ita-chan, dia itu Naruto Namikaze. Pasien yang baru saja dioperasi karena usus buntu" jelas Sakura dengan nada akrab seorang kekasih.

Itachi membalas dengan senyuman lalu menarik Sakura pergi.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang menyapa Sasuke seperti hari biasanya. Mentari pagi pun belum bersinar terik memaksa masuk menembus jendela kamar rawat. Sasuke bangun dan menguap, tubuhnya diregangkan. Matanya tertuju ke arah ranjang di sampingnya yang kini berisi seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap. Sasuke menghampiri ranjang pemuda itu dan mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sasuke baru dapat teman sekamar lagi, terakhir dia dapat teman sekamar itu sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat manusia yang kini menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke berjalan memutari ranjang itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda blonde itu.

Suara ketukan pintu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Itachi dengan setelan dokter masuk diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"selamat pagi Sasuke! Sedang melihat-lihat teman sekamarmu ya" Itachi tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang wajah datarnya sama sekali tidak berubah melihat kedatangannya.

"selamat pagi Sasuke" Sakura menyiapkan obat dan berkas-berkas Sasuke untuk diperiksa pagi itu oleh Itachi.

"pagi" Sasuke menjawab sekenanya dan kembali ke tempat tidur sebelum Itachi yang menyeretnya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan harian.

Itachi memeriksa keadaan Sasuke dengan seksama dan tak melewatkan secuil pun pemeriksaan. Sakura mengamatinya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari bibir pinknya. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya diarahkan ke ranjang di sebelah Sasuke.

"selamat pagi Naruto" sapa Sakura ramah dan tetap tersenyum ke arah pemuda blonde itu.

Yang disapa pun tersenyum dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. "apa ada yang sakit Naruto?" Sakura mengecek keadaan naruto. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah duo Uchiha di ranjang samping.

"dokter, ini laporan kesehatan Naruto Namikaze" Sakura menyerahkan berkas laporan ke Itachi.

"baiklah. Namikaze Naruto?" Itachi kini telah ada di samping ranjang Naruto. Sasuke kembali ke posisi duduknya sambil memperhatikan Itachi memeriksa pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

Naruto mengangguk saat Itachi menanyainya. Pemeriksaan harian selesai 10 menit kemudian. Itachi dan Sakura meninggalkan kamar itu dan menyisakan keheningan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke mengarahkan pendangannya ke jendela yang terbuka, berusaha merasakan panas mentari pagi.

"saya Naruto Namikaze" Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang seolah tidak peduli akan keberadaannya.

"Hn.."

"namamu hn?" Naruto berusaha berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana.

"terserah padamu saja" Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "sepertinya akan sulit"

Sasuke membalik badannya menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi yang dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto. "apa maumu?"

"heh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak ingin apapun" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kenapa kau ramah padaku? Apa yang kau inginkan?" –masih dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak berubah-

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "ramah pada orang lain apa harus ada alasan ya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya

"…"

"aku hanya ingin kau nyaman dengan kehadiranku, dan kita bisa jadi teman kan?" Naruto menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke berusaha membaca wajah datar pemuda berambut raven itu.

"kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"karena apa ya?" Naruto tampak berpikiir, mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "karena itu hal yang wajar kan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"hal yang kau anggap wajar itu berbeda dengan hal yang kuanggap wajar"

Naruto berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "etto.. itu.." naruto kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas pernyataan Sasuke. Hening.

"kalau begitu bagaimana hal yang menurutmu wajar itu?" Naruto kembali memangapkan mulutnya.

"urusi dirimu sendiri"

"ano.. itu bukan gayaku, man" Naruto menggaruk lagi kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "kita kan ada dalam satu kamar, kenapa kita tidak coba mendekatkan diri. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa berteman dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mau kesepian di sini padahal ada orang lain yang-"

Sasuke menginterupsi celotehan Naruto "kau berharap aku mau berteman denganmu?"

"yup. Kenapa tidak kan?"

"tidak ada alasan aku harus berteman denganmu"

"kenapa begitu? Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan begitu menohok Sasuke. Kesepian? Sasuke selalu merasakan hal itu, setiap saat. Namun seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin mau mengakui kegalauannya.

"itu bukan alasan. Terserah kau sajalah" Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dengan perasaan enggan. Dia hanya berusaha menghindari pertikaian antara orang sakit.

"walau bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan tapi itu sudah cukup baik untuk memulai hubungan-" Naruto kembali berpikir.

"-untuk saling mengerti" Sasuke tidak percaya kalau dia baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu._ Shit!_

"…heh?.." Naruto tertegun sesaat berusaha mencerna kata-kata dari pemuda emo di ranjang sebelah. Naruto mengangguk sesaat dan mulai memberikan cengirannya lagi.

Sasuke sekali lagi memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah pemuda-aneh di ranjang sebelah.

.

.

"sasuke aku mau kita bertukar ranjang" Naruto merengek pada Sasuke di malam yang sedang dipenuhi bintang.

"tidak" singkat padat dan jelas -sejelas jelasnya.

"teme pelit.." Naruto manyun seketika, pandangannyaa mengarah ke jendela yang memperlihatkan hamparan bintang berkelip dan pemandangan malam kota yang berkilauan megah.

"kau Dobe! Sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto marah, bukan lebih tepatnya dia sedang murka.

"karna kau memang TEMEEEE!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

_Shit! Apa salahku? Kenapa harus berurusan dengan anak kecil macam ini. _Sasuke menghela nafas panjang berusaha tetap tenang untuk menanggapi olokan dari Naruto. Namun, dia tetap mengalah dan bertukar ranjanglah mereka.

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di barat, terlihat jelas warna orange langit di ufuk karena pantulan matahari. Satu lagi hari yang akan selesai untuk Sasuke, hari yang berat sejak dia mendapati pemuda blonde sekamar dengannya dan merampas ranjangnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, duduk pasrah di tepian ranjang yang seharusnya ranjang Naruto pagi tadi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pemuda blonde itu, Sasuke tidak mendapatinya di kamar sejak dia bangun dari tidur siangnya 5 menit yang lalu.

"bagus kalau dia sudah tidak ada, akan ada ketenangan di kamar ini" ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Ada suara ribut dari arah kamar mandi yang pintunya berwarna biru langit. Tidak lama muncul pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang basah dan _top-less_.

"hanya mimpi rupanya" ujar Sasuke lagi saat melihat Naruto di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, entah kenapa Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang _top-less _dengan rambut basah yang dikeringkan dengan handuk ala iklan shampoo. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menelan ludahnya saat pose Naruto yang menurutnya begitu sensual terus tersaji di depan matanya. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah akan cengo, namun sekali lagi harga diri seorang Uchiha membuatnya tetap stay cool. Pose-mengeringkan-rambut-ala-Naruto pun makin ekstrem, dikibas-kibaskannya rambut pirangnya yang pendek seperti anggota trio macan kalau lagi _manggung_. Tarik mang!

Sasuke? Ah dia tetap stay cool sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan horny yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul pada diri Uchiha bungsu itu.

_Tidak Sasuke! Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! KAU NORMAL. OKE.. _Sasuke berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Seorang Uchiha tertarik pada pemuda? Seorang PEMUDA Uchiha tertarik pada PEMUDA? Apa harus saya tegaskan lagi? Sasuke tertarik pada Naruto? Apa kata dunia? Apa kata dunia nanti sodara-sodara? Sasuke sudah gila. Sasuke benar-benar gay. Sasuke memang ada kelainan. (sekali lagi) Sasuke GILA.

Pikiran itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke. Sesekali diselingi bayangan pose Naruto tadi. Oh Kami-sama Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak normal.

Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, tidak jadi melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati langit sore karena satu dan lain hal. You know him so well lah *plaked*. Sasuke membungkus dirinya dengan selimut, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, terutama matanya yang tidak mau menuruti harga dirinya yang terus melirik Naruto yang masih saja _top-less_ di depan kamar mandi, oh tidak, sekarang posisi Naruto ada di samping ranjangnya –bekas ranjang Sasuke- mengahadap keluar jendela, menikmati langit sore seperti yang sering dilakukan Sasuke.

_Kapan kau akan pakai bajumu, baka-dobe, _keluh Sasuke yang kini melihat siluet Naruto dari balik selimut tipisnya. Oh Kami-sama, Sasuke benar-benar sudah terjerat pesona seorang pemuda blonde, teman sekamarnya di rumah sakit Konoha. Sasuke memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan Naruto dari pandangannya, namun di pikirannya terus digentayangi bayangan Naruto. Sasuke ingin sekali menenggak obat penenang saat ini, minimal CTM lah supaya dia bisa tidur terlelap, melupakan Naruto dan perasaan aneh pada Naruto yang dianggapnya konyol.

Sasuke frustasi namun akhirnya bisa tidur, walau dalam tidurnya tetap dihantui mimpi tentang N-A-R-U-T-O.

**~Naruto POV~**

Ceroboh. Alat-alat mandi Sasuke berserakan di lantai kamar mandi. _Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannnya, bukan salahku, itu karena Teme itu yang menaruh barangnya di tempat yang bisa kusentuh._ Aku membela diriku sendiri namun tetap memunguti barang yang kujatuhkan.

"memang segar jika sudah mandi, beberapa hari belakangan jadi tidak mandi karena tidak boleh kena air" aku menggumam sendiri di kamar mandi. Rasanya memang sangat segar, apalagi setelah keramas rasanya seperti hidup kembali.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi setelah mengenakan celana panjang dari rumah sakit tanpa bajunya. Bajunya akan kupakai setelah rambutku kering. Setelah keramas harus segera mengeringkan rambut, tapi aku tidak bawa hairdryer karena dipakai Dei-nii, dia selalu cerewet kalau soal hairdryer, aku yang selalu mengalah. Akhirnya aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Di depan pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup aku berdiri dan mengusap-usap rambutku dengan handuk. Terus usap sampai kering.

_Tunggu! Kenapa aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku._ Kulirik Sasuke yang terduduk di tepi ranjangnya, dia memang sedang menatapku. Mata onyxnya sungguh mengagumkan, melihatnya sebentar saja bisa membuatku bergetar ingin menatapnya lebih dekat.

_Eh? Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Tidak mungkin aku berpikir mata si Teme itu bagus. Kami-sama kenapa aku? _Kulanjutkan kembali kegiatan mengeringkan rambutku, kali ini kuubah posisiku dengan mengibas-ibaskan rambutku agar lebih cepat kering. Kulirik pemuda berambut raven itu sejenak, dia masih mengawasiku. Kupejamkan mataku dan kembali mengusap rambutku, wajah Sasuke terbayang.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini?

_Tidak! Tidak boleh Naruto! Tidak boleh! _Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat, rambutku terkibas seperti aku sedang mengeringkan rambutku.

Kali ini kulirik Sasuke yang meringkuk di bawah selimutnya sambil berjalan ke arah jendela, cari angin untuk rambutku sekalian menikmati langit sore yang berwarna orange. Kupejamkan kembali mataku, menikmati angin sejuk yang berhembus membawa bayangan mata onyxnya ke dalam anganku.

_Apa ini? Mata onyx.. wajah pucat.. rambut ekor ayam.. Sasuke.. aku memikirkannya kah?_

Kubiarkan saja anganku dipenuhi bayangan Sasuke, entah kenapa aku tidak kuasa menolaknya. Aku menginginkannya mungkin. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu.

**~Naruto POV End~**

.

.

"kau tidur terus teme?" Naruto manyun di tepi ranjangnya menghadap ke ranjang yang di atasnya ada Sasuke yang masih menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Malam telah tiba, bulan sudah menampakkan dirinya. Naruto merasa bosan dan ingin mengajak Sasuke bermain, namun Sasuke terus meringkuk di bawah selimut tidak mau menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Naruto bangkit, melangkah ke samping ranjang sasuke, menarik selimut yang sejak sore tadi menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

"Teme! Bangun. Aku tau kau tidak tidur. Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto terus menarik-narik selimut Sasuke hingga bagian atasnya terbuka memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke yang pucat dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Naruto agak panik melihat keadaan Sasuke. Ada cairan merah yang mengintip dari hidung Sasuke dan terus mengalir.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?" Naruto memegang wajah Sasuke yang pucat. Darah masih mengalir dari hidungnya, Sasuke sudah hilang separuh kesadarannya.

"ce..pat panggil.. Itachi, Do..be" perintah Sasuke. Naruto segera memencet tombol di atas ranjang Sasuke yang dengan cepat direspon oleh dokter yang bertugas saat itu.

Dokter Kisame masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke kamar rawat Sasuke diikuti perawat haruno di belakangnya. Kisame melihat Naruto di samping ranjang Sasuke, tangannya sudah dipenuhi darah Sasuke yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya. Sasuke sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadarannya secara total. Naruto mundur saat Kisame mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Naruto ditemani Sakura pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"nona Haruno, boleh aku bertanya?" Naruto menatap Sakura serius sambil sesekali melirik Kisame yang dengan cekatan sedang mengurusi Sasuke.

"jika kau meu bertanya tentang Sasuke, nanti saja setelah keadaannya tenang. Kau istirahatlah" ujar Sakura memberikan handuk kecil pada Naruto untuk mengeringkan tangannya. "dan panggil saja aku Sakura, kurasa kita masih seumuran" katanya lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum lalu beranjak menemani Kisame menangani keadaan Sasuke.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja, Teme" Naruto berdoa dalam hati. Pikirannya kalut melihat punggung Kisame dan Sakura, hanya sedikit celah yang diberikan untuk Naruto agar bisa melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Naruto terus berdoa dalam hati, mengulang kalimat yang sama hingga ratusan kali sambil terus melihat ke arah Sasuke. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa sangat kalut melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Naruto akhirnya tertidur karena terlalu lelah mencemaskan Sasuke. Wajah Naruto tetap terlihat kalut dalam tidurnya.

45 menit kemudian, Kisame dan Sakura akhirnya selesai menangani Sasuke, bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sasuke memang sering seperti ini jika bolos minum obat. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke malas minum obat, jadi inilah akibatnya. Sasuke terlelap, kali ini sudah tidak pucat dan darah sudah tidak mengalir dari hidungnya, nafasnya juga sudah normal kembali.

Kisame dan Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu membiarkan pasien mereka beristirahat.

"kau harus memperketat pengawasanmu pada Sasuke, entah sudah berapa kali dia bolos hingga keadaannya separah tadi" Kisame memerintah Sakura. "katakan juga pada Itachi tentang perkembangan Sasuke"

"kenapa harus aku yang memberitahunya Kisame-sama?" Sakura menekuk wajahnya, dia tahu sedang diejek oleh dokter senior itu.

"jangan marah begitu Sakura-chan, hehehe. Katakan saja pada Itachi, dia pasti lebih mengerti disbanding kau" Kisame kembali bergurau.

"hah, kisame-sama hentikan. Kau membuatku kesal. Kenapa harus menjadikan keadaan Sasuke sebagai lelucon. Itu tidak lucu" Sakura protes dan memukul pelan lengan dokter di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang piket dokter.

"kau tahu kan aku tidak pandai bergurau, jika bukan kau tidak ada lagi yang mengerti candaanku" Kisame terus mengoceh yang diselingi tertawaan.

"besok aku libur ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"kenapa? Kau ingin kencan di kamar Sasuke?" kisame mendelik ke arah perawat berambut soft pink di sampingnya yang wajahnya memerah.

"Kisame-sama.." Sakura memukul lengan Kisame lagi, kali ini dengan bertenaga membuat Kisame meringis kecil.

"kau perawat yang durhaka pada dokternya" Kisame protes yang langsung disambut pukulan pada lengannya sekali lagi. Sakura lalu berjalan lebih cepat lagi meninggalkan Kisame yang meringis kecil lalu tertawa memandangi punggung gadis yang 2 tahun lalu masih menjadi muridnya di Akademi Keperawatan Konoha.

.

.

Hyaaaaaa update fict baru nihhh..

**Sasuke : **hey author baka, kenapa saya jadi sakit-sakitan? *siapkan chidori*

**Author : **itu karena takdir Sasuke-kun *blink blink eyes*

**Sasuke : **saya tidak terima..

**Author : **kan sasuke-kun sudah tanda tangan kontrak jadi gak boleh mundur *pamer kontrak*

**Sasuke : **kau menipuku.. pura-pura minta tanda tangan, katanya fans ternyata untuk mengikatku dengan kontrak bodohmu secara sepihak..

**Author : **aku memang fansmu Sasuke-kun, aku fans SasuNaru :3

**Sasuke : ***salting* oh fans SasuNaru toh.. yasudah kalau begitu..

**Author : **makasih Sasuke-kun :3 sekarang mintol tutp yah.. *teleportasi no jutsu*

**Sasuke : **langsung saja lah.. mohon reviewnya untuk fict gaje ini..


	2. Chapter 2

**~For Tomorrow~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya saya, dalam mimpi T.T**

**Tapi saya akan berusaha membuatnya jadi kenyataan *taboked***

**Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), gaje, agak lebay, tidak tanggung jawab pada segala jenis reaksi yang akan readers alami setelah membacanya, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Pair : SasuNaru –Forever-**

**Rated : T**

**~"~"~"~**

Sasuke terbangun dengan tampang berantakan tidak terkira, dia bangkit dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dipeganginya kepalanya yang terasa agak sakit, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjejakkan kakinya di lantai putih kamar rawatnya, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang pintunya tertutup. Kamar mandi telah diisi oleh Naruto yang sedang asyik mandi pagi.

Senandung Naruto terdengar oleh Sasuke, suara cemprengnya menusuk telinga Sasuke walaupun pemuda raven itu telah menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok..

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, mengisyaratkan agar Naruto mempercepat aktivitasnya di dalam sana dan menyuruhnya menghentikan senandung kamar mandinya yang lebih mirip suara kaleng yang dipukul-pukul dengan kayu. _Memekakkan telinga_, batin Sasuke.

Mendengar nada 'protes' dari teman sekamarnya itu, Naruto segera menyudahi mandi paginya dan bergegas mengenakan celana seragam pasien tanpa baju atasan, _top-less again_. Naruto lalu membuka pintu dan menemukan seonggok daging pucat dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam sedang berdiri dengan 'kokoh'nya, wajah Naruto sontak berubah takut dikiranya seonggok daging itu adalah siluman pantat ayam yang sedang menunggunya untuk diajak bergabung menjadi siluman pantat ayam juga. Tapi sebelum dia berteriak _-kyaaaaaaa.. ada siluman pantat ayam!_-dengan histeris dan alaynya, beruntung dia sadar kalau –siluman yang dimaksudnya- itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang galau (?). maksudnya, Sasuke yang baru saja bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan dan gaya lesu tak bertenaga.

"Sasu..ke.. kau kah itu?", tanya Naruto ragu-ragu sambil memperhatikan makhluk tak terdefinisi di depannya.

Sasuke yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan-ingin-beramah-ramah-pada-Naruto langsung saja mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi lalu masuk dengan cepat tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Naruto? dia hanya cengo saja dibegitukan oleh seonggok pantat ayam. *dapat deathglare dari Sasuke*

.

.

Setelah Sasuke selesai membereskan dirinya dan tidak lagi terlihat seperti seonggok pantat ayam, dia kembali ke ranjangnya, kembali dalam posisi bertapa menghadap ke ranjang Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa kalau Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu segera merespon Sasuke dengan duduk dalam posisi yang tidak jauh beda dari Sasuke, menghadap ke ranjang yang ditempati Sasuke tentu saja.

"Terima kasih untuk yang semalam", Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah stoic.

"Kau berterima kasih dengan wajah seperti itu?", tanya Naruto tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya dari pemuda bertampang datar di depannya.

"Hn.. beginilah wajahku kalau berterima kasih", jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah, dasar TEME. KAU benar-benar ANGKUH ya", kata Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata-kata tertentu.

"Terserah, Dobe", jawab Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Ng kau sudah sering seperti itu ya?", tanya Naruto lagi, penasaran.

"Hn".

Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde yang ada di depannya, Naruto juga tengah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah sering mengalami itu karena wajahmu sangat tenang saat menyuruhku memanggil dokter Itachi", jelas Naruto tanpa ditanya, dia menunduk. "Mungkin juga karena wajahmu memang sudah flat dari sononya".

Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah pemuda yang berada 2 meter di depannya.

"Itu sudah sering terjadi kalau aku bolos minum obat", jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Jadi kau sering bolos minum obat yah, Teme?", tanya Naruto memastikan pernyataan Sasuke. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera berpindah ke ranjang Sasuke, kini mereka berhadapan di atas ranjang yang sama.

Deg.

Deg.

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa ruangan full AC itu sangat pengap, keringatnya mengalir di bawah bajunya.

_Apa lagi ini? Jangan, Sasuke! Kau normal_. Sasuke membatin dan tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya. Jarak Sasuke dan Naruto hanya beberapa centimeter, Sasuke mundur teratur berusaha mengambil nafas, ini membuat Naruto makin mendekatinya. Tatapan Naruto penuh selidik, membuat Sasuke makin salah tingkah dan akhirnya terpojok, dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena tinggal dinding di belakangnya.

Tawa Naruto meledak seketika. "Aku juga sama, gak begitu suka minum obat. Kita samaan yah rupanya", ucap Naruto tanpa bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sudah diambang batas kewajaran.

Sasuke menghela nafas. _Kurasa dia tidak menyadarinya_, batin Sasuke lega.

"Tapi aku paling cerewet kalau nyuruh orang minum obat, jadi sebagai ganti perawat Sakura aku yang akan mengontrol kau minum obat. Oke", kata Naruto riang gembira tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk itu, Dobe", tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Siapa bilang? Aku kan teman sekamarmu, jadi aku berhak membantumu", jawab Naruto sengit. Dia lalu mengabaikan semua pernyataan penolakan Sasuke dan tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, maka aku akan melakukannya", tegas Naruto. sasuke hanya pasrah mendengar kalimat Naruto itu.

_Keras kepala_, Sasuke menghempaska tubuhnya ke ranjang, posisi ingin tidur-tidak-mau-diganggu. Naruto pun sadar diri dan segera kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Jangan tidur teruslah Teme", kata Naruto.

"Berisik kau Dobe", jawab Sasuke sengit dari balik selimut yang disambut kekehen Naruto.

Sasuke menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya, entah kenapa dia sangat senang diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Naruto, jangan tanya pada author karena author pun sama tidak tahunya. Coba kita tanya pada ilalang ilalang *plak*.

.

.

Ruangan putih yang masih dalam lingkup rumah sakit Konoha itu diisi oleh 3 makhluk, 2 pria dewasa dengan jas putih selutut dan 1 wanita berpakaian serba putih. Mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu dengan cukup serius rupanya.

"Kurasa juga kita harus segera mengadakan pengecekan kembali pada Sasuke", ucap Itachi pada dokter senior di depannya.

Kisame mengangguk mendengar pernyataan juniornya itu. "Tapi sebelum itu kita harus memantau keadaannya kira-kira 1 minggu", dia melirik Sakura yang sedang mengatur berkas. "Kau bisa tangani ini Sakura?".

Sakura mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara, matanya melirik Itachi yang sedang sibuk mengamati berkas pemeriksaan milik adiknya.

"Akan kita lakukan setelah mendapat laporan dari Sakura, minggu depan", ujar Kisame tenang, menunggu respon dari Itachi.

"Baiklah. Untuk seminggu ini biarkan aku yang menjadi penanggung jawab kamarnya", kini Itachi yang menunggu respon dari Kisame.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau repot. Kau tahu kan", jawabnya dengan santai, kemudian melepaskan jas putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Sudah mau pulang ya?", Tanya Sakura pada Kisame.

"Aku mengerti untuk tidak mengganggu kalian", jawab Kisame yang langsung disambut tatapan kau-mau-mati-ya dari Sakura. Kisame pun segera menghilang dari ruangan itu, mungkin akibat tatapan dari Sakura itu. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan mereka.

"Ini malam minggu ya?", Tanya Itachi pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?", sakura balik bertanya.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa keluar untuk kencan", jawab Itachi iseng yang langsung membuat Sakura blushing.

"Kita kan tidak sedang libur, dokter", balas Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk menghadap berkas-berkas laporan pasien.

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Itachi, senyuman yang hangat. "Tapi kurasa-", Itachi mendekati Sakura dengan pelan dan meraih tubuh gadis itu. "-kita bisa kencan di sini", dipeluknya tubuh Sakura dan diciuminya rambut pink gadis itu, membuat sang empunya jadi salah tingkah dan blushing tak terkira.

"Tapi kan, ini rumah sakit, dokter", kata Sakura pelan.

"Sebentar saja", bisik Itachi. Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Itachi yang hangat menyentuh permukaan kulitnya di bagian tengkuk membuatnya ingin tenggelam saja dalam pelukan pria itu. Namun, dia tetap menjaga kesadarannya karena Sakura adalah perawat yang baik dan sadar kalau rumah sakit bukanlah tempat untuk berkencan.

Itachi terus memeluk tubuh mungil gadisnya, merasakan kelembutan rambut pinknya dan sesekali menciuminya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka seperti tidak akan terlepas, namun karena ada panggilan mendadak dari kamar pasien di lantai 3 mereka harus menyudahi kencan mereka dan bergegas menjalankan panggilan tugas mulia.

.

.

_Dia tersenyum, senang sekali melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Dia terlihat manis_.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis hanya dalam waktu 3 detik, singkat memang. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Uchiha itu. Tapi apa yang dipikirkan Naruto? dia memikirkan senyuman Sasuke dan mengaguminya?

Naruto menggeleng saat sadar dia memikirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia pikirkan. Tanpa sadar dia menelan ludahnya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sasuke", panggil Naruto.

"Hn".

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?", tanya Naruto.

"Cukup lama", jawab Sasuke seadanya, dia sedang asyik memainkan kertas origami yang tadi dibawakan Itachi.

"Seberapa lama?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jika kukatakan 10 tahun apa kau akan percaya?", Sasuke balik bertanya, kertas di tangannya telah berubah bentuk menjadi angsa berwarna biru.

"Sulit dipercaya", jawab Naruto sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

Sasuke melemparkan angsa biru yang baru saja dibuatnya, itu angsa kesekian yang dia lemparkan pada Naruto.

"Kau sendiri kapan akan pulang? Sudah 5 hari kau di sini", kata Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan melipatnya dengan kertas berwarna kuning kali ini.

"Tidak tahu, kalau Sakura-chan bilang bisa pulang aku akan pulang", jawab Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal. "Kau ingin aku cepat pergi ya?".

"Hn".

"Teme menyebalkan. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pulang", Naruto cemberut memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan kertas origaminya dan mengacuhkan dirinya. Diambilnya angsa berwarna orange yang pertama kali dilemparkan Sasuke padanya, dia mengangkat angsa itu ke udara dan membuatnya bergerak memutari ruang kosong di depan wajah Naruto.

"Angsa itu makhluk yang cantik dan bisa terbang dengan anggun, bukan?", Naruto bergumam sendiri dan membentuk seulas senyum di bibirnya.

Hening.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjengukmu, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke sedikit heran karena tidak ada seorang pun yang menjenguk Naruto sejak dia menempati kamar ini, apalagi Naruto kan baru saja selesai operasi, masa iya dia tidak punya keluarga. Lalu siapa yang membiayai dirinya.

"Itu karena tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini kecuali kau dan dokter di sini", jawab Naruto memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke. Mata birunya menatap jemari-jemari Sasuke yang terus melipat, diperhatikannya raut wajah Sasuke yang tenang. Ada rasa damai yang menyusup ke hati Naruto, membuatnya tenang setiap kali menatap wajah teduh Sasuke.

"Kemana orang tuamu?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mereka sedang ada dinas ke luar negeri, karena tidak mau mereka khawatir jadi tidak memberi tahu", Naruto memasang cengirannya yang diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri apa tidak ada yang menjengukmu?", Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ada".

"Mana? Aku tidak pernah melihat siapapun yang menjengukmu kecuali dokter Itachi tentunya".

"Mereka menjengukku 10 tahun yang lalu".

"Kau tidak bercanda ya tentang 10 tahun itu?".

"Dobe".

"Teme", teriak Naruto kesal.

Sekali lagi Sasuke melemparkan angsa berwarna kuning ke arah Naruto, tapi kali ini di atas angsa itu ada tulisan. BERISIK, DOBE!

Oke! Kau pasti tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya. Naruto murka lalu secepat kilat menghampiri ranjang Sasuke dan menjitak keras kepala sang Uchiha dan dibalas jitakan lainnya oleh Sasuke. Jitakan pun bersahut-sahutan dengan anggunnya (?). mesra bukan *plak*

.

.

TBC

hyaaaaa ini dia chapter 2 yang ternyata telah lama selesai dan mendekam di laptop saya =='

errr~ maafkan kelalaian saya yang konyol ini..

terima kasih telah menunggu dengan amat sabar *ditabok bakiak saking lamanya*

silahkan tumpahkan keripiknya di kolom review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**~For Tomorrow~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan character lain milik om Masashi Kishimoto, saya Cuma nyumbang cerita yang original karya saya**

**Warning : BL/Shounen Ai, OOC, typo(s), gaje, agak lebay, tidak tanggung jawab pada segala jenis reaksi yang akan readers alami setelah membacanya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, tidak menerima FLAME**

**Starring : SasuNaru –Forever-**

**~"~"~"~**

Hujan disertai petir sedang bergejolak malam itu membuat suara ribut yang mengusik hati Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu kini menutup telinganya di bawah selimut berharap sahutan petir di luar sana cepat berhenti. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah terlelap sejak tadi tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Naruto menggigil ketakutan di dalam selimutnya, geretakan giginya cukup ribut namun tertutupi oleh suara hujan yang jauh lebih ribut. Naruto memeluk lututnya semakin erat mencoba meredam ketakutannya.

Sasuke terbangun entah karena apa, dia hanya merasa gelisah. Diliriknya ranjang Naruto dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah duduk di bawah selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

_Apa-apaan anak ini?_, batin Sasuke heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak biasa.

"Dobe!", panggil Sasuke, namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto yang masih terus saja menggigil di bawah selimutnya.

"Dobe!", panggil Sasuke lagi, kali ini dia sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena berpikir kalau Naruto tidak bisa mendengar suaranya karena tersamarkan oleh suara hujan yang terus menerus mengetuk jendela kamar mereka. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto di bawah selimutnya. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Naruto, dengan cepat disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi Naruto dan didapatinya pemuda yang tengah menggigil. Entah angin apa yang berhembus saat itu, tanpa babibubebo Sasuke langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke pun kaget akan reaksinya yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar itu.

Naruto yang masih ketakutan langsung membenamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sasuke, dia merasa lebih tenang dibanding saat berada di bawah selimut. Sentuhan Sasuke membuatnya bisa bernafas lebih lega, rasanya begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Naruto semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Sasuke mencari ketenangan yang lebih agar tubuhnya berhenti menggigil. Naruto merasa terlindungi dari perasaan takutnya sendiri.

5 menit kemudian, Naruto sudah tidak menggigil lagi. Sasuke masih setia menyediakan tubuhnya untuk Naruto, sampai Naruto benar-benar tenang.

"Sasuke", panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hn?".

"Bisa pinjam tubuhmu untuk malam ini saja?", tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke sukses blushing mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Jantungnya mulai berdetak diluar kendalinya lagi, pelukannya semakin erat menandakan tubuhnya bersedia memenuhi keinginan Naruto. Namun akal sehatnya berkata TIDAK!

"Hanya malam ini saja", jawab Sasuke pelan sambil menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang Naruto bersama Naruto dalam pelukannya.

_Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?_, tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya. Logikanya telah dikalahkan oleh keinginan hatinya yang ingin terus ada di samping Naruto. Logika seorang Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar telah K.O.

Malam itu mereka lewati di atas ranjang Naruto dengan Sasuke yang memeluk erat Naruto dan sesekali menciumi rambut blonde Naruto yang memang menyentuh wajahnya. Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, perasaan tidak wajar terhadap Naruto. Untuk malam itu, Sasuke benar-benar sudah melupakan logikanya karena perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa dijelaskan bahkan oleh Sasuke sendiri. Naruto akhirnya bisa tidur dengan tenang, sudah tidak merasa terganggu lagi dengan suara ribut yang ditimbulkan oleh sahutan petir dan ketukan hujan di jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut kedua pemuda yang masih terlelap. Tidak terlihat tanda kalau semalam ada hujan disertai petir yang cukup besar melanda kota itu. Pagi itu terlalu cerah, terlalu tenang.

Naruto membuka matanya, dirasakannya hangat tubuh seseorang mendekapnya erat. Wangi tubuh yang bercampur dengan bau rumah sakit tercium jelas dari pemuda yang memeluknya itu. Naruto belum sepenuhnya sadar, tubuhnya merasa nyaman dalam dekapan hangat itu hingga dia tak sadar, mungkin tak mau sadar siapa yang memeluknya. Diangkatnya kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan pemuda yang menemaninya semalam. Yah, entah kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian semalam.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah saat dia sadar jika yang memeluknya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pemuda dingin berkulit porselen dan berambut pantat ayam memeluknya dengan erat, dan hangat.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati, dia mengutuki dirinya yang tidak ingat sedikit pun hal yang terjadi semalam. Wajahnya makin bersemu merah saat dipandanginya wajah Sasuke dari dekat.

_Wajahnya dekat sekali. _Batin Naruto. dia benar-benar terkesiap dengan wajah Sasuke. Baru kali ini dia memandangai wajah porselen Sasuke dari jarak sedekat itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Mata Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertemu untuk waktu sepersekian detik. Naruto menarik tubuhnya segera dari dekapan Sasuke, reflex. Naruto tidak mau Sasuke melihat wajahnya bersemu merah seperti wanita. Pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Sasuke langsung menarik diri ke ranjangnya sendiri dengan posisi tertidur memunggungi Naruto. sedangkan Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

-Naruto POV-

"Sepertinya aku membanting pintu tadi".

"Ah masa bodoh. Sekarag itu tidak penting".

Kupandang cermin di atas wastafel dengan pandangan penuh selidik ke dalam diriku sendiri. " Ada banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan padamu Uzumaki Naruto", kataku pada diriku yang ada di depan cermin.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa Sasuke bisa tidur di ranjangku? Bahkan memelukku?", rasanya ingin kuteriakkan semua pertanyaan itu seandainya aku tak tahu jika Sasuke ada di tempat tidurnya dan bisa saja mendengarkan teriakan bodohku yang menyebut-nyebut namanya.

Kujambak rambutku sebagai wujud rasa kesal terhadap otakku yang mulai kumat pikunnya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat!

"Tunggu! Seingatku kemarin malam itu seperti ada badai kan? Lalu aku terus ada di bawah selimut. Lalu? Pasti kejadiannya setelah itu", simpulku.

"Tapi apa itu? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku meminta Sasuke tidur denganku?", pikirku mulai tidak normal. "Tapi Sasuke mana mungkin mau", pikirku lagi.

"Tapi buktinya dia memelukku", benar-benar gejolak batin. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apapun dengan pemikiran-pemikiranku yang mulai absurd. Aku harus meminta Sasuke menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi semalam.

Oke. Sudah diputuskan.

-Naruto POV End-

Pemuda blonde keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang yang lebih buruk dari sebelum dia masuk. Sasuke yang sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya hanya menoleh melihat makhluk berambut kuning yang tampak awut-awutan.

Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui fakta sebenarnya dari kejadian semalam.

"Sasuke!", panggil Naruto.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memang melihat Naruto tidak mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. Hanya matanya yang terus mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi.

Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?", tanya Naruto tanpa basa basi.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan aneh, tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau bia tidur di ranjangku? Dan kenapa posisimu seperti itu?",

Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab.

"Jelaskan padaku!", perintah Naruto.

"Kenapa?", Sasuke balik bertanya. Ekspresi stoicnya tidak berubah.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan 'kenapa' Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya?", tanya Sasuke sukses membaca ekspresi bingung Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak ingat apapun", jawab Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Ck memang Dobe", umpat Sasuke agak besar hingga Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Yah Sasuke memang sengaja.

"Memangnya kenapa Teme? Cepat jelaskan padaku!", kali ini Naruto benar-benar berteriak hingga membuat gendang telinga Sasuke hampir pecah.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk meminjamkan tubuhku untukmu. Hanya untuk malam itu", jelas Sasuke.

Naruto agak sulit mencernanya. "Kau meminjamkan tubuhmu?", tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Diambilnya tubuh bebas Naruto dan didekapnya dengan erat.

"Kau meminjam tubuhku seperti ini, Baka Dobe", bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto membuat sang Empunya telinga menjadi geli. Naruto refleks menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke. Ekspresianya seakan tidak percaya atas fakta yang baru saja diproses di kepalanya.

"Apa itu mungkin? Jangan memfitnahku ya, Teme", protes Naruto. dia benar-benar tidak bisa terima apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Terserah kau, Dobe", kata Sasuke datar. "Lain kali jangan menggigil sendirian di bawah selimut".

_Deg. _Naruto tersadar, dia ingat semuanya. Tubuhnya mundur teratur ke arah ranjangnya. Dijatuhkan dirinya dan mencoba membenamkan diri, tepatnya menenggelamkan diri dalam kasur agar dirinya tidak muncul lagi di hadapan Sasuke.

_Aaaaarrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto berteriak saat itu juga. Hal itu begitu memalukan untuknya.

Sasuke yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang tertegun atas reaksi Naruto yang menurutnya agak berlebihan. Yah apa salahnya membagi ketakutan kita dengan orang lain. Bukankah itu wajar?

_Eh? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Hal wajar? Kenapa bisa aku berpikir seperti itu? _Batin Sasuke. Dia merasa agak berubah. Pemikirannya, logikanya seperti sudah agak melenceng dari prinsip yang terus tertanam dalam dirinya selama 10 tahun terakhir. _Dimana pun dan kapan pun, manusia adalah makhluk individu._

Sasuke masih bergelut dalam lingkaran prinsipnya saat tubuhnya terasa seperti bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh Naruto yang berusaha membenamkan dirinya hingga sulit bernafas.

"Dobe!", panggil Sasuke sambil mengguncang kecil pundak Naruto.

"Dobe!", panggilnya lagi. Kali ini guncangan yang diberikannya pada pundak Naruto sedikit lebih besar.

Naruto mengelak dari pegangan Sasuke, tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto menangis.

Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto dengan kasar dan mendapati air mata jatuh memenuhi pipi tan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau Dobe?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, tinggalkan aku", jawabnya.

"Kau menangis, dan kau masih berani bilang tidak apa-apa", bentak Sasuke.

"Aku malu bodoh! Aku ingat setiap detik waktu yang berlalu semalam. Aku ingat setiap inci kedekatan kita. Itu membuatku malu, Teme".

"Apa itu hal yang salah sehingga membuatmu malu?".

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu".

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis".

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto sekali lagi. Kali ini pun tanpa logikanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau berhenti menangis dan tidak merasa malu lagi", kata Sasuke.

Naruto terus menangis, Sasuke makin menguatkan dekapannya. Logikanya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa digunakan, sama seperti malam itu. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Tak dapat lagi tubuhnya berkompromi dengan logikanya. It's too late, Sasuke! Your heart becomes pounding.

.

.

.

Hari itu berlangsung cepat sekali bagi Sasuke, dia terus menenangkan Naruto dan berada di sisinya. Untung saja hari itu tidak ada pemeriksaan rutin. Sasuke menemani Naruto seharian dan menyediakan bahunya untuk tempat Naruto terisak.

"Sudah cukup?", tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap wajah dan matanya yang sudah bengkak. Entah kenapa dia ingin terus menangis di bahu Sasuke. Dia pun tidak yakin alasan sebenarnya dia menangis seharian itu. Apakah benar hanya karena malu dengan peristiwa semalam atau ada hal lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti akan dirinya saat dia bersama Sasuke, lemah, rapuh, tak berdaya.

"Kau perlu makan", kata Sasuke, "akan kuambilkan makanan, kau tunggulah".

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke. Sasuke menemui perawat yang berjaga di dekat kamarnya untuk meminta makanan.

"Kau tak makan?", tanya Naruto saat makanannya tiba. 1 nampan berisi nasi putih, salad, daging rebus dan air minum terhidang di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar, kau saja", kata Sasuke lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia ingin mandi sebentar karena gerah, hari ini dia belum masuk kamar mandi seinci pun.

Selesai mandi seadanya, Sasuke keluar dan mendapati Naruto hanya menatap kosong pada nampan berisi makanan yang tidak terjamah sedikit pun.

"Kenapa tidak makan Dobe?", tanya Sasuke mengalihkan Naruto dari 'aktifitas'nya.

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu. Jika kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak makan", kata Naruto.

"Ck, jangan seperti anak kecil. Makanlah", perintah baritone itu tegas.

"Kalau begitu kau juga. Seenaknya menyuruhku makan sedangkan dirimu tidak. Memangnya makanan di rumah sakit ini begitu mahal sampai kau tak sanggup membayarnya?", Naruto sewot.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, Naruto sulit dikalahka jika sudah seperti ini. Rasanya baru kemarin makhluk kuning ini masuk ke kamarnya, tapi mereka seperti sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun. Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan keluar untuk memesan makanan hingga membuat lengkungan lebar pada bibir makhluk kuning yang tengah duduk manis di atas ranjangnya.

"Itadakimasu!", sahut Naruto dengan lantang saat Sasuke masuk dengan nampan berisi makan. Dengan lahap Naruto menghabisi satu persatu makanan yang tersedia.

"Itadakimasu", kata Sasuke tidak semangat, dia benar-benar tidak lapar. Dengan malas diambilnya sedikit nasi dan mulai makan dengan lamban. Naruto selesai menghabiskan 'semua' dalam waktu 4 menit 23 detik. Sedangkan Sasuke butuh waktu 20 menit untuk menyantap setidaknya setengah dari apa yang ada di atas nampan.

Naruto mengambil nampan Sasuke dan menghabiskan yang tersisa. "Kau tidak boleh membuang makanan, Teme", kata Naruto kembali sewot. Dia memang tipe orang yang tidak suka menyia-nyiakan makanan. Mubazir katanya.

"Hn", balas Sasuke sekenanya.

Selesai makan Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto di tepi ranjang masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau takut gelap, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke membuka malam itu.

Air muka Naruto berubah menjadi tidak senang. "Aku bukannya takut, hanya merasa perlu melindungi diri saja. Apa itu salah?".

"Itu namanya takut. Dasar Dobe".

"Teme! Aku tidak takut sama sekali!".

"Jangan bersembunyi dan menggigil kalau begitu".

"Me.. me.. memangnya itu dilarang?".

"Itu berarti kau takut".

Naruto membanting dirinya ke ranjang dan menarik selimut. "Oyasumi", katanya cepat, tidak ingin malamnya terganggu dengan perdebatan bodoh antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Akan sangat memalukan jika semua yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar.

Naruto adalah putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze. Ayahnya adalah seorang petinggi di perusahaan multinasional yang berpusat di Kirigakure. Sedangkan ibunya hanya sorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Namun karena sangat merindukan suaminya akhirnya dia menyusul suaminya ke Kirigakure meninggalkan kedua putranya, Deidara dan Naruto karena menganggap mereka sudah dewasa. Yah, Naruto sudah berumur 16 tahun saat itu, dan Deidara berumur 22 tahun. Jadi menurut Kushina, kedua putranya sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tumbuh tanpa sosok seorang ayah, hanya Deidara yang menjadi sosok pria di mata Naruto. sosok Deidara yang lembut namun tegas membuat Naruto sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Dia banyak mengalah pada kakaknya karena ingin terus melihat senyum di wajah Deidara. Semua masalah yang dihadapi Naruto pasti diceritakannya pada Deidara, mereka sangat dekat. Naruto juga dekat dengan ibunya, Naruto anak yang berbakti, sangat berbakti malah. Dia selalu menuruti kata ibunya mulai dari urusan A sampai Z. ini membuat Naruto menjadi anak yang sangat disayangi Kushina. Namun, Naruto merasa ia butuh sosok lelaki lain selain Deidara. Rasa rindunya kian bertumpuk dan bertumpuk hingga dia tak bisa menahan rasa itu. Rasa rindu berubah menjadi rasa cinta pada seseorang, seseorang yang diharapkan Naruto dapat mengisi kekosongan di hatinya, seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih dicari Naruto.

Saat Naruto kecil, dia lebih senang menyendiri. Tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan teman lelaki manapun, dia berusaha menahan hasrat rindunya hingga dia benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Hanya Deidara yang menjadi satu-satunya teman lelaki sekaligus kakaknya. Sampai hari itu dia bertemu Sasuke, dan keadaan mulai berubah. Naruto menjadi Naruto yang berbeda, dia menyapa dan 'mengobrol' dengan Sasuke seperti kenalan sudah lama tak bertemu. Naruto merasa relung hatinya terisi sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakannya. Mungkin sesuatu yang lama dirindukannya. Entahlah, Naruto sendiri tidak berani mengharapkannya.

_Harapan menjadi momok_

_Saat itu terasa hampa_

_Tapi tetap ingin berharap_

_Seberapa pun hampanya_

_Cahaya harapan itu berpendar samar dalam jurang_

_Harus melompat dan jatuh untuk mendapatkannya_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Hahaha ditutup dengan poem ya

Mohon saran dan keripiknya di kotak review di bawah ini


	4. Chapter 4

**~For Tomorrow~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine.  
><strong>

**Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Pair : SasuNaru –Forever-**

**Rated : T**

**Dedicated to Sasuke's Birthday.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Langit di luar masih kelam,bulan masih menampakkan dirinya dengan indah. Ya, masih subuh memang saat itu, saat Sasuke mengalami serangan tiba-tiba di bagian kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat mulai menusuk setiap inchi ubun-ubunnya dan menjalarkan getaran kesakitan di seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke berusaha keras menaha rasa sakit dan menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang benar-benar menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Naruto yang tidak bisa tidur, tersentak saat melihat dokter dan suster masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke kamarnya dan membawa pergi Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?", tanya Naruto yang masih tidak tahu jika keadaan teman sekamarnya sedang gawat pada Sakura yang paling terakhir akan pergi dari kamarnya.

"Serangan mendadak. Ini sering terjadi. Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa tidur kembali. Maaf membangunkanmu ya. Oyasumi Naruto," kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

_Ini tidak mungkin baik. Shit! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika keadaan Sasuke tidak jelas. Ck. _Batin Naruto kesal. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Naruto melihat keadaan Sasuke tidak baik. Tapi kali ini benar-benar buruk, perasaan Naruto tidak tenang. Benar-benar tidak enak.

45 menit kemudian. Naruto masih tidak bisa tidur, dia hanya berbalik dan menendang-nendang selimutnya yang dirasa mengganggu sejak 45 menit yang lalu. Dia terus berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghilangkan kecemasannya. Dan Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusup ke IGD untuk memastikan keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Naruto menuruni tempat tidurnya dan keluar menuju lorong rumah sakit, mengendap-endap menuju IGD yang ada di lantai dasar.

Naruto bersembunyi saat mendapati beberapa perawat di dekat mesin minuman, dia berusaha menguping pembicaraan para perawat, siapa tahu ada info tentang Sasuke.

"Tuan muda Sasuke kembali masuk IGD setelah 1 bulan, menurut Dokter Itachi itu karena dia jarang minum obat," jelas salah seorang perawat berambut orange yang dikuncir kuda.

"Kasihan sekali Tuan muda Sasuke, dia kan masih muda, tampan pula. Sayangnya tubuhnya benar-benar rentan," timpal perawat yang lain.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Tuan muda sendiri yang nakal sering bolos minum obat. Katanya, Dokter Itachi sempat frustasi mendiagnosa kemungkinan hidup Tuan muda yang semakin sempit," kata perawat berambut orange tadi dengan ekspresi murung, begitu terlihat sedih dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri para perawat tadi.

"Benarkah keadaan Sasuke begitu? Separah itu kah?" tanya Naruto memaksa.

Para perawat itu hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menatap Naruto dengan aneh. Kenapa anak ini? Batin para perawat itu.

Keadaan Naruto tidak kelihatan baik setelah mendengar kabar buruk tentang Sasuke. Dunia Naruto seperti berubah 180 derajat. Kenapa dirinya begitu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke? Kenapa dirinya begitu gusar? Ini benar-benar mengganggu. Ketidakpastian keadaan Sasuke membuat Naruto sampai di depan pintu ruang IGD. Matany mencoba menembus daun pintu yang hasilnya sudah pasti nihil. Naruto mencoba membayangkan kejadian yang ada di dalam ruang di depannya, namun tak ada dari bayangan di kepalanya yang berhasil membuatnya tenang. Sampai pintu ruang IGD keluar dan menampakkan sesosok perawat yang Naruto kenal.

"Naruto, kenapa kau di sini? Kau harus istirahat. Ayo kuantar kembali ke kamarmu," kata Sakura saat melihat Naruto yang kusut berdiri di depan ruang IGD.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Aku ingin melihatnya, Sakura," pinta Naruto dengan suara yang ditekan seolah memelas.

"Pikirkan dulu keadaanmu, anak bodoh!" jawab Sakura ketus lalu menyeret Naruto kembali ke kamarnya.

Naruto tak punya kekuatan lebih untuk melawan Sakura saat ini, entah kenapa kekuatan Sakura tidak pernah berkurang selama apapun dia bekerja.

.

.

.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi jika kau masih berstatus sebagai pasienku. Mengerti!" tegas Sakura.

Dia membantu Naruto yang lelah untuk berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Lihat keadaanmu. Kau baru sembuh sedikit tapi sudah bertingkah seperti itu. Walau tingkat pemulihanmu lebih cepat dari orang kebanyakan tapi tidak berarti kau bisa bebas dari pengawasanku dan bertindak seenaknya," lanjut Sakura yang dibalas dengan tatapan memelas yang sangat dari Naruto.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dalam menghadapi pasien blondenya ini. "Kau kan bisa bertanya padaku."

"Kalau menunggumu aku tidak akan bisa tidur, bukankah itu juga tidak baik," Naruto berusaha membela dirinya setelah dia menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tubuhnya.

"Jangan membantah!" Sakura terlihat kesal karena tingkah Naruto. Bisa dikatakan dia benar-benar naik pitam. Sebenarnya bukan keadaan Naruto yang membuatnya semarah ini, hanya saja Naruto kurang beruntung karena bertemu dengan Sakura di saat temperamen gadis ini sedang tidak baik.

Sakura menarik nafas sekali lagi. "Aku tidak akan bicara apapun kalau kau masih membantah."

"Baiklah." Naruto terpaksa mengalah demi informasi mengenai Sasuke.

"Keadaannya sudah baikan. Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ini sudah biasa terjadi pada Sasuke. Orang-orang yang menanganinya juga bukan amatir, mereka professional. Terlebih lagi ada dokter Itachi yang sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke," jelas Sakura dengan sedikit penekanan di bagian 'kau tidak perlu khawatir'. Sakura maklum kalau orang awam seperti Naruto pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu, tapi dia tidak tahu sejauh mana hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke sampai bisa membuat Naruto sangat khawatir.

"Aku baru 2 kali menyaksikan Sasuke seperti itu, wajar saja kan kalau aku khawatir berlebih. Aku tidak pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya. Kau maklum sedikitlah," Naruto memohon atas rasa kasihan Sakura.

"Walaupun begitu, kau harus tetap memprioritaskan keadaanmu," balas Sakura, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bisa dapat pasien macam Naruto.

"Aku dengar kalau kemungkinan hidup Sasuke semakin sempit, apa itu benar Sakura?" tanya Naruto mengingat perkataan perawat yang didengarnya tadi.

"Kami terus mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya. Setidaknya dia bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun dengan penyakit itu dalam tubuhnya," Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat setiap hari yang dia lewatkan untuk merawat Sasuke selama 1 tahun belakangan ini.

"Dia pemuda yang baik kan? Hanya sikapnya saja yang dingin, tapi dia sangat sabar. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku mendengarnya mengeluh tentang hidupnya yang hanya berputar di rumah sakit ini." Sakura mulai terisak.

Naruto mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Sakura, dia semakin gusar saat kata-kata itu berputar di kepalanya.

"Sasuke.. apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan?" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, entah kenapa aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Dia teman pertamaku, dan aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dia."

"Maafkan aku juga telah berkata kasar padamu, tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu dalam keadaan separah apapun."

"Sasuke akan kembali ke kamar ini kan?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura akan beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Tentu saja, ini miliknya." Sakura tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk mengecek kembali keadaan Sasuke.

Naruto akhirnya tertidur karena rasa lelah yang tak sanggup lagi dilawannya. Dia tidak sadar saat Sasuke dikembalikan ke ranjangnya beberapa jam setelahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto masih menggeliat di atas ranjangnya saat Sakura dan Itachi masuk ke ruangan putih miliknya, milik Sasuke tepatnya. Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati plafon putih di atasnya tidak berubah. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ranjang Sasuke, tubuh porselen itu ada di sana, dia berbaring dengan tenang seperti biasa. Ada sedikit kelegaan yang mencuat dari hati Naruto, guratan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapa Sakura ramah seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh dari sikap perawat berambut pink itu, tidak berubah walau dengan peristiwa emosional semalam. Ah, peristiwa itu apa hanya mimpi? Naruto berharap kalau memang itu hanya mimpi, namun pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan keinginan hatinya. Dia berusaha mencari tahu kebenarannya dari Sakura, ditatapnya wanita itu lama, namun tak ada petunjuk yang bisa dia dapatkan. Sakura benar-benar tidak berubah.

Senyum wajar ditampilkan wajah Naruto saat Sakura dan Itachi menghampiri ranjangnya. Pemeriksaan rutin seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naru?" tanya Sakura sambil memberi catatan kesehatan Naruto pada Itachi.

"Lebih baik, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto. Rasanya memang lebih baik saat dirinya bisa melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

Deg!

_Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? _Batin Naruto tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya.

"Kesehatanmu sangat baik, Naruto. Pemulihanmu lebih cepat dari orang kebanyakan," jelas Itachi, berharap pasiennya bisa senang dengan pujiannya.

"Apa itu baik?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit," jawab Itachi dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat Sakura meleleh.

"Selamat ya, Naruto. kuharap keadaanmu bisa cepat stabil. Ah, jaga kondisimu ya," nasehat Sakura sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menyusul Itachi yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto menerawang, memandangi dinding putih di depannya. Kata-kata Itachi membuatnya terganggu.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini ya?" Naruto bertanya tidak pada siapa pun.

"Itu artinya aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi," bisiknya sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan sedang memberontak di dalam dirinya. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Sekali lagi Naruto bertanya tidak pada siapa pun.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Rasanya dia telah tidur berhari-hari, membuat kepalanya berat sehingga tidak mampu diangkat. Di dalam hati, dia mengumpat tentang obat penenang yang diberikan Itachi padaya, benar-benar berlebihan. "Ck. Dasar Baka-Aniki," desisnya pelan.

Onyx-nya mengerjap beberapa kali, masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan penerangan di kamar putih miliknya. Ruang operasi tidak pernah menyenangkan, seberapa banyak pun Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu dia tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Walaupun sampai akhir hayatnya dia pasti akan berurusan dengan ruangan brengsek itu.

"Ngh.." desahan pelan terdengar dari arah tepi ranjangnya. Siapa?

Diliriknya pemuda yang sedang terlelap di tepi ranjangnya, pemuda blonde, teman sekamarnya.

Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah ini. Batin Sasuke. Senyum simpul terkembang di wajahnya. Pernahkah kalian melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu? Senyum tulus yang sanggup merebut hati semua gadis di dunia. Senyum yang disembunyikannya dari dunia. Senyum yang belum pernah hinggap di wajahnya. Ya, ini yang pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Andai saja Naruto melihatnya.

Naruto terbangun da mendapati Sasuke dalam keadaan terduduk di ranjangnya. Ada rona merah yang menyusup di wajahnya ketika melihat Sasuke. Panas macam apa ini? Batinnya.

"Kau sudah bosan tidur di ranjang, hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan stoic yang tidak berubah.

Naruto yang tadinya sudah bersemu kini memandang Sasuke sengit. Dasar Teme menyebalkan.

"Aku ketiduran."

"Kalau ketiduran juga harus pilih tempat, Dobe."

"Mana bisa, Teme?"

"…"

"…"

"Sudahlah, kembali ke ranjangmu. Punggungmu bisa sakit kalau tidur begitu."

Naruto menurut dan berbalik menuju ranjangnya. Tapi dia tidak menaruh kepalanya di atas bantal, dia memilih duduk di tepi ranjang sembari memandangi Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik.

"Apa keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Kejadian semalam masih dianggapnya sebagai mimpi, atau lebih tepatnya dia sangat berharap kalau semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Sudah lebih baik." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku hanya masuk ke ruangan itu satu kali, di sana rasanya tidak enak," Naruto bercerita tanpa diminta, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengar atau setidaknya berlagak mendengar cerita teman sekamarnya itu.

"Hn."

"Kau juga merasa begitu? Mungkin semua orang berpikir begitu, benar kan?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Kau mau apa, Dobe?" Sasuke berbalik dan melemparkan death-glare andalannya pada Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, Sasuke benar-benar sangat lucu saat sedang kesal.

"Sasuke, kau pernah jalan-jalan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin agar Sasuke bicara lebih dari sekedar 'hn'-nya. Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto yang menurutnya jawabannya sudah pasti.

"Tidak ya?" tebak Naruto.

_Sudah tau nanya, Dasar Dobe. _Batin Sasuke sewot.

"Suke, apa kau pernah berpikir tentang sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan besok?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke masih bertahan untuk tidak menggubris pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Dei-nii pernah mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus banyak berpikir tentang hari esok, aku harus memikirkan hal apa yang sangat ingin kulakukan. Dan keesokannya aku harus melakukannya. Saat kita masih muda, kita punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan, kita juga punya banyak tenaga untuk melakukannya, jadi kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Kita tidak akan tahu sampai kapan kita punya waktu, tapi saat kau punya kau harus memanfaatkannya untuk menyambut hari esok," Naruto berceloteh panjang lebar, tidak peduli saat itu Sasuke sudah kembali berbaring dan tidak berminat untuk mendengar ceramahnya.

Naruto manyun sesaat saat dilihatnya posisi Sasuke yang menyinggung perasaannya. Dihampirinya Sasuke dan ditariknya tangan porselen itu untuk bangun. Dengan semangat dia memandang jendela bersama Sasuke –tepatnya memaksa Sasuke untuk memandang jendela bersamanya- dan melihat matahari terbenam.

"Demi hari esok yang lebih cerah, mari berjuang untuk hari ini." Teriak Naruto dengan lantang tepat di telinga Sasuke sehingga mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menjauhkan telinganya dari mulut si blonde berisik itu.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke cukup geram atas perbuatan tidak berijin Naruto tadi.

Yang ditanya hanya nyengir kuda dan mengangguk, segera kembali ke tempat tidur adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Sasuke kembali tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto.

Hari itu selesai dengan senyum cerah Naruto.

.

.

.

To be continued..

Happy Birthday Sasuke :*

Semoga tetap langgeng yah sama Naruto ^^

Selamat tambah tua, dan please senyumnya jangan makin irit ya hahahah

.

Fyuuuhhhh akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai. Yah lumayan lah buat penyegaran otak. Baru masuk pertengahan cerita tapi jangan bosan yah menunggu fic saya yang update-nya lama ini. Hehehe

Terima kasih ^^

Dengan segala kerendahan hati, silahkan review bagi yang menginginkan.


	5. Chapter 5

**~For Tomorrow~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine.  
><strong>

**Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Pair : SasuNaru –Forever-**

**Rated : T**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**~Enjoy~  
><strong>

.

Tembok putih yang menghiasi rumah sakit di pusat kota itu masih tetap sama seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah, warna maupun keadaan temboknya. Keadaan kamar pasiennya pun tetap sama, seperti yang bisa dilihat di kamar rawat Sasuke –dan Naruto- tentu saja. Seprei kali ini berwarna biru muda dengan corak putih berupa garis-garis halus tidak beraturan di sekitarnya. Lampu kamar sudah dinyalakan, mengingat waktu saat itu telah senja, matahari tengah membawa warna orange ke muka bumi, warna yang indah di akhir keberadaannya hari itu.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur siangnya, Itachi memberinya obat tidur dalam makanannya siang tadi agar Sasuke bisa beristirahat siang. Pemuda berkulit porselen itu memegangi kepalanya, agak sakit, mungkin akibat obat tidur atau akibat tidur siang yang tidak biasa dia lakukan. Dahinya mengernyit, berusaha mencerna semua hal yang tertangkap oleh iris onyxnya. Ranjang di sebelahnya kosong.

"Kemana anak itu?" batin Sasuke.

"Demi hari esok yang lebih cerah, mari berjuang untuk hari ini." Teriakan Naruto kembali bergema di kepalanya, membuat Sasuke kembali memegang kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang perlahan sudah hilang kini mulai kembali merayapi kepalanya. Apa suara Naruto sebegitu kerasnya di kepala Sasuke?

Sasuke sedikit memikirkan teriakan Naruto itu, bukan suaranya tapi isi dari apa yang diteriakkan pemuda blonde itu. Sasuke sedikit sadar kalau dia memang tidak pernah berjuang untuk apapun selama 10 tahun belakangan ini, hari-harinya terlewati begitu saja. Dia tidak pernah menantikan hari esok yang cerah, dan tidak pernah memperjuangkannya. Hanya sekedar hari, begitulah.

"Ck, apa yang kupikirkan?"Sasuke terlihat gusar saat itu, entahlah. Dia masih berperang dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai keberadaan Naruto dan kebisingannya.

Sasuke melempar pandang ke seluruh sudut ruangan kamarnya. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan sedikit pun selain dari dirinya. _Kemana si Dobe itu?_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, masih menyangkal sesuatu yang dirasanya tidak benar, namun ada di sana, di dalam hatinya.

"Ck. Tidak ada gunanya memikirka sesuatu yang akan pergi." Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menolak, tapi tidak mungkin baginya.

Senja hari itu sama seperti biasa, dihiasi sinar mentari yang akan terbenam di kaki langit. Sinar orange yang diciptakannya, memaksa masuk menembus kisi-kisi jendela kamar Sasuke yang kini beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan Itachi saat mentari akan menyampaikan pesan selamat tinggal. Ruangan mungil tempat Itachi bertugas itu tertata dengan baik, perfect. Tidak ada cacat sedikit pun dari setiap sudut pandang yang ada. Itachi benar-benar perfeksionis dalam hal apapun, termasuk ruang kerjanya yang dianggap sebagai rumah kedua baginya.

"Ehem," Itachi berdehem kecil saat tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Hanya pandangan wow pada sebuah keramik cantik berbentuk rubah yang menghiasi meja kerjanya.

"Eh, maaf," kata Naruto saat kembali ke alam nyata.

"Jadi, apa kau senang bisa pulang besok?" tanya Itachi diikuti dengan senyum menawan yang tulus.

Naruto membalas senyum tersebut dan mulai membuka mulut, "Tentu saja, dokter. Statusku akan menjadi sehat kembali begitu lepas dari rumah sakit."

Itachi tertawa renyah mendengar pengakuan Naruto. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi kau harus tetap menjaga kondisimu agar tidak kembali mendapat status orang sakit dari rumah sakit ini."

Senyum lima jari andalan Naruto menjadi jawaban jelas bagi Itachi.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, istirahat untuk kepulanganmu besok pagi. Aku akan meminta Sakura untuk mengepak barangmu," kata Itachi.

"Terima kasih, dok. Tapi bolehkah saya minta waktu? Saya tidak suka pergi pagi, jadi saya mau waktu kepulangan saya diubah jadi besok sore. Bolehkah?" pinta Naruto.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Itachi untuk menolak permintaan pasiennya yang satu ini. Anggukan kepala dan senyum tulus mengiringi kepergian Naruto dari ruang kerja Itachi.

Terdengar senandung kecil dari bocah blonde itu sesaat sebelum pintu menutup.

Itachi masih tersenyum di tempatnya, entah apa yang menurutnya lucu dan menyenangkan saat itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Pintu terbuka dan di sana terdapat pemuda raven yang tengah duduk menyandarkan diri pada kepala ranjang dengan buku tebal di tangannya, entah apa judulnya, Naruto tidak berminat untuk tahu.

"Syalalala.." senandung kecil tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke saat Naruto melewatinya.

Lirikan mata Sasuke kini mengikuti arah si blonde, keluar dari kata-kata yang tertulis di dalam buku yang sedang dibacanya. Rasa penasaran menghinggapi kepala Sasuke, _ada apa dengan si Dobe?_

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas ranjang saat Sasuke berpura-pura masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Guess what?"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Coba tebak!"

"..."

"Teme!"

"Apa Dobe?"**

"Jawab aku."

"..."

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit besok."

"Hn."

"..."

_Apa? Naruto apa?_

"Kau senang?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah cemberut. Beritanya hanya ditanggapi 'hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke tidak berubah. 2 huruf tidak jelas ini yang terus keluar dari bibirnya, walau sebenarnya dalam hati sudah OOC tapi harga diri membuatnya hanya mampu mengeluarkan 'hn'.

Hening.

"Pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, matanya tidak mau lepas dari buku yang terpajang di tangannya. Seakan dia sangat tertarik dengan isinya, namun Sasuke sudah tidak membaca sejak Naruto masuk ke kamar tadi.

"Kau mengusirku, Teme?" tanya Naruto garang, tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk pergi saat itu juga.

"Aku hanya bertanya Dobe," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Sekarang sudah malam, aku akan pergi besok sore," Naruto menjawab dengan ketus sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela yang setengah terbuka.

"Hn."

Naruto menarik selimut dan memilih untuk tidur dibanding harus makan hati menghadapi makhluk yang bertitel 'roommate'nya.

Sasuke menyimpan buku yang belakangan diketahui berjudul 'Psikologi Dasar' di samping bantalnya. Matanya kini berfokus pada seonggok daging yang tengah terlelap di ranjang sebelah. Dia akan pergi besok, Sasuke. Dia memang akan pergi, tidak ada bedanya seperti yang lain. Tapi memang inilah hidupmu, bukan? Datang, dan pergi. Tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang menghadapi dirinya sendiri. Dia pun memilih untuk ikut tenggelam dalam dunia malam yang menjanjikan mimpi indah bagi insan yang membutuhkannya.

Mimpi hanya menjadi fatamorgana bagi Sasuke, namun fatamorgana yang sedikit pun tak apa untuk keadaan jiwanya saat ini. Besok, rasanya akan panjang dan berat untuk dilalui.

.

.

.

Tas ransel yang cukup besar sudah siap di samping ranjang Naruto saat matanya membuka di pagi yang cerah itu. Sakura telah menyiapkan barang-barang Naruto seperti yang dikatakan Itachi kemarin. Naruto menghela nafas, "Harusnya aku senang bisa bebas dari tempat ini."

Ada rasa yang berbeda, mengganjal di hatinya saat tahu dia akan pulang hari itu. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Masih bisa kah Naruto melihatnya?

"Kan bisa kujenguk," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya padahal matahari sudah mulai terik dan memaksa masuk dari jendela yang terkuak lebar.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan membuat Naruto tersenyum, Sasuke yang sedang tidur benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Entah sejak kapan Naruto menjadi sangat mnyukai bangun pagi hanya untuk menikmati wajah Sasuke yang tengah tidur.

"Hari ini rasanya aku tidak ingin kau bangun, Sasuke. Hanya untuk hari ini," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Kembali tersaji senyuman manis di wajah tannya, senyuman tulus.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat sesuatu yang terasa basah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Engh," gumam Sasuke sambil mengatur posisinya menjadi terduduk. Sasuke memegang bibirnya yang memang basah, aneh. Saat tidur, seharusnya bibirnya kering. _Masa efek mimpi? _Sasuke menerawang jauh mengingat mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke, kau ingin aku pergi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sendu.<em>

"_Hn. Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi._

"_Kau membenciku?" tanya Naruto lagi, ekspresinya makin sendu._

"_Tidak."_

"_Kalau begitu kau menyukaiku?"_

"_Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa sadar._

_Naruto tersenyum sesaat, ekspresi Sasuke berubah saat menyadari pertanyaan Naruto._

"_Apa maksudmu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan. Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, mendekat dan semakin dekat, mencoba mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Hingga keduanya merasakan bibir masing-masing._

_Sasuke terbelalak dan Naruto menghilang._

_Gelap._

* * *

><p>Sasuke menggeleng, "Hanya mimpi, mana mungkin."<p>

.

Naruto kembali ke kamar mandi dengan berlari sambil memegangi bibirnya. Dadanya berdetak lebih cepat, sangat cepat hingga rasanya jantungnya bisa melompat keluar dari dadanya. Saat mmastikan dirinya benar-benar ada di dalam kamar mandi yang terkunci dan bebas dari pandangan mata siapapun, Naruto langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang diketahuinya, pukulan bertubi-tubi ditujukan ke kepala blondenya yang malang hingga rasanya benar-benar sakit dan mampu menyadarkannya dari kebodohan yang diperbuatnya 5 menit yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 5 menit yang lalu.<strong>

Naruto sangat menikmati setiap detik dari kegiatan 'memandangi-Sasuke' yang sudah dilakukannya selama 10 menit. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, dan tanpa sadar mendekati Sasuke.

Chu..

1

2

3

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Naruto langsung menarik dirinya dengan kasar dari ciuman singkat yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar. Naruto melarikan harga dirinya juga tubuhnya saat itu juga. Pilihan yang bijak.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Rasanya Naruto ingin lari keliling lingkaran dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan selama 7 hari 7 malam saking malunya. Ketidaksengajaan yang berujung kegilaan bagi sang pelaku, Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana, semua aman terkendali," kata Naruto sambil tetap memegangi dadanya, berusaha menenangkan kemelut di dalam sana.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terlihat aneh di depan Sasuke. Hari itu benar-benar akan terasa sangat panjang.

.

Sasuke melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi telah rapi dan sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian seragam rumah sakit. Naruto sudah siap untuk pulang. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, entah apa yang harusnya dia rasakan, haruskah dia merasa lega atau malah harus galau. Entahlah, saat itu hanya Tuhan yang benar-benar tahu perasaan Sasuke karena Sasuke pun tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

"Pagi, Teme. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Dadanya masih berdetak tidak karuan karena Sasuke yang menatapnya aneh. Naruto mulai memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama dan berhenti pada bibir yang tadi telah dikecupnya.

Wajah Naruto mendadak berubah, rona merah mendadak muncul tanpa izin membuatnya benar-benar ingin menghilang dari depan Sasuke saat itu juga. Naruto berbalik, mencoba lari ke kamar mandi, namun sayang wajah tannya mencium pintu kamar mandi dengan sukses, menorehkan kecupan baru di bibirnya.

Naruto meringis sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Aww.."

"Dobe! Kau tidak punya mata heh?" tanya Sasuke sewot. Ada sekilas senyum yang tergambar di wajahnya, senyum yang sangat irit hingga Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Teme, apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Bantu aku," pinta Naruto, dia berjalan mendekati ranjangnya sambil tetap mengelus dahinya yang memerah.

"Jangan mengandalkan orang lain, kau sendiri yang melakukan hal bodoh itu," komentar Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Ini kecelakaan, Teme. Kau tidak punya nurani ya?" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak untukmu Dobe," jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

Pagi itu menjadi awal keharmonisan yang akan terjalin di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Pagi terakhir yang mungkin bisa dihabiskan Naruto bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Makan siang telah disediakan oleh perawat yang bertugas, kali ini bukan Sakura yang melayani mereka karena Sakura tidak bertugas siang itu.

"Makanlah Teme, kau kan harus minum obat," kata Naruto mencoba menasehati Sasuke yang kelihatannya enggan menyentuh makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke, raut tidak senang terpancar jelas dari wajah porselen nan mulus miliknya.

"Sejak aku tahu kau sering bolos minum obat. Lagipula kan aku pernah berjanji akan mengawasimu minum obat, menggantikan Sakura. Kau ingat?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke membuang muka, berusaha mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Apa kau mau disuapi?" tanya Naruto, tubuhnya beranjak menuju ranjang Sasuke. Naruto mengambil sesendok bubur yang tersedia di mangkuk dan berniat menyuapi Sasuke.

"Buka mulutmu, Suke!" perintah Naruto sambil menyodorkan sendok ke depan mulut Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Dobe," kata Sasuke kemudian merampas sendok yang ada di tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan ceapt-cepat memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Naruto tersenyum senang, "Begitu kan lebih baik," komentar Naruto.

Akhirnya Sasuke menghabiskan semangkuk bubur dan semangkuk sup tomat tanpa sisa ditambah sedikit salmon. Naruto dengan sigap membereskan sisa makanan Sasuke dan menghadiahinya bermacam obat untuk _dessert_-nya.

"Nah sekarang minum obat," kata Naruto tetap dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke. Obat-obat itu harusnya sudah dia sembunyikan di bawah ranjangnya bersama dengan pakaian kotor miliknya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mendapatkannya?

"Ada anak nakal yang menaruhnya di bawah ranjangku," jawab Naruto enteng.

_Benar juga, sekarang ranjang itu miliknya._ Batin Sasuke lemas.

Sasuke menatap obat-obat di depannya dengan tatapan enggan. Bukan, Sasuke bukannya tidak suka minum obat atau takut minum obat, dia hanya merasa lelah dengan semua zat kimia yang telah tertimbun dalam tubuhnya selama 10 tahun. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah sangat berat akibat tumpukan obat yang dikonsumsinya selama ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kali ini tidak ada pilihan. Toh, ini akan jadi yang terakhir, besok dia sudah tidak ada lagi untuk mengusik dirinya. Sasuke akan bebas, kembali seperti saat Naruto tidak ada.

Sasuke mengambil semua obat yang harus diminumnya, kemudian ditenggaknya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Naruto terkagum-kagum melihatnya, dia belum pernah melihat orang minum obat serakus itu.

"Wow aku tidak akan bisa minum obat seperti itu," komentar Naruto takjub.

Sasuke melirik Naruto kemudian membusungkan dada, "Kau harus banyak belajar."

"Tidak usah sombong, begitu saja bangga," ejek Naruto, kesal karena sikap Sasuke yang ooc.

"Kapan kau pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi, tidak perlu mengusirku," jawab Naruto dengan bibir yang manyun.

"Baguslah, kamar ini akan terasa sangat berbeda tanpamu," kata Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya Sasuke merasa sedih karena dirinya akan pergi.

"Tentu saja. Kamar ini akan lebih damai tanpamu," komentar Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto menjitak kepala raven itu. Naruto seharusnya sudah sadar kalau Sasuke tidak akan sedih karena kehilangan dirinya.

"Aku pergi." Kata Naruto dan dengan cepat meraih ransel yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Naruto berlalu meninggalkan kamar pasien milik Sasuke. Dadanya bergejolak, namun hanya kesal yang terasa. Naruto tidak bisa marah, entah kenapa. Hanya tidak bisa. Kesal, hanya itu yang dirasakannya.

.

Senja yang cerah mengantarkan Naruto kembali ke kehidupannya yang sehat. Statusnya sebagai pasien kini tinggal kenangan. Sasuke? Dia tidak menjadi kenangan baik untuk Naruto, tapi rasanya Naruto ingin tetap melihatnya.

Sasuke menatap rambut pirang yang berjalan di bawah sana, rambut pirang itu menaiki taksi dan pergi entah kemana. Tinggal kenangan yang tersisa di tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Pemuda raven menatap taksi yang semakin jauh kemudian menghilang di belokan berikutnya. Entah apa yang harusnya dia rasakan. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya berpikir dengan baik.

~To Be Continued~

A/N : waaaahhhhh~ akhirnya chapter 5 update ^^

ini sudah mulai masuk klimaks. Inilah pintu gerbang dari klimaks For Tomorrow.

Aduh senangnya, ternyata saya bisa konsisten hingga chapter 5, walaupun update-nya lamaaaaa~

Thanks beraaaatttt buat yang sudah review selama ini, yang sudah dengan sangat sabar menunggunya.

Chapter ini khusus buat kalian para reviewers setia ^^

and, for silent readers, keep read ya ^^

silahkan tuangkan keripiknya, review di bawah ini terbuka untuk semua ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**~For Tomorrow~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine.  
><strong>

**Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Pair : SasuNaru –Forever-**

**Rated : T**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**~Enjoy~  
><strong>

.

Sebuah siluet terlihat berdiri di dekat jendela kamar rawat, tertegun tepatnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda raven itu. Tatapan onyxnya tidak fokus, menerawang jauh, namun tidak jelas apa yang sedang diterawang oleh angannya. Sebuah bayangan berkelebat sekilas di pikirannya. Sekelebat bayangan mirip 'mantan' roommate-nya kemarin. Rambut blonde, kulit tan dan tubuh tegap milik pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut.

Pemuda raven itu tesentak akan angannya sendiri. _Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Sasuke? Kau tidak mungkin memikirkan makhluk kuning itu!_

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, rasanya sedikit berbeda tanpa kehadiran Naruto Namikaze. Entah sejak kapan hati dan pikirannya sedikit sinkron untuk mengakui fakta yang satu itu.

"Sasuke-kun," suara lembut milik seorang perawat berambut pink terdengar dari balik pintu, sebelumnya terdengar beberapa ketukan dari jemarinya.

Sakura muncul di ambang pintu dengan senyum dan sebaki makan siang. Ah, sekarang memang sudah waktunya Sasuke untuk makan siang dan minum –obat- siang. Helaan nafas Sasuke makin berat saat melirik jam dan senyum Sakura yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dengan tidak bersemangat, dia kembali ke ranjangnya. Duduk manis dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan malas. Setelahnya, dia mengambil obat yang ada di bawah bantalnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat tempat persembunyian obat Sasuke. Setelah ini, Sasuke harus memikirkan tempat persembunyian lain untuk obat-obatannya.

Ya, bisa kita sebut kalau Sakura bertugas untuk memastikan kalau Sasuke menelan obatnya dengan sempurna. Poor Sasuke. Kali ini dia tidak bisa bolos lagi.

Setelah Sakura pergi, suasana kamar putih itu kembali senyap. Tidak ada suara apapun. Sunyi senyap. Sasuke orang yang sangat irit tentang suara, dia jadi sedikit rindu dengan keadaan kemarin, kamar ini dipenuhi dengan suara Naruto yang berisik. Kebisinga yang ditimbulkan Naruto selama menghuni kamar ini membuat warna baru dalam kamar hambar milik Sasuke.

_Sebelumnya kau bisa hidup tanpa ada masalah di kamar ini, Sasuke. Apa yang membuatmu merasa berbeda? Naruto? Tidak mungkin!_

Teruslah Sasuke. Terus saja ingkari perasaanmu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan harga diri yang lebih tinggi dari langit itu. Kesepian akan terus membayangimu. Kau merasa kehilangan sosoknya, namun begitu sulit kau mengakui rasa itu. Terus lah bertengkar dengan hati kecilmu. Pada akhirnya kau tidak akan menang.

.

Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau berbeda sejak kehadirannya.

Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau kehilangan dirinya.

Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau membutuhkannya.

Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau menginginkannya.

Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau merindukannya.

Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya.

Kau akan mengatakan semuanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kau akan mengatakan semua yang diingkari pikiranmu.

.

.

.

H +3 setelah ketidakhadiran Naruto di kamar itu. Sasuke perlahan mulai banyak berpikir tentang dirinya selama ini. Kenapa dia sangat gusar dengan matanya yang tidak mampu lagi menatap manik sapphire milik pemuda yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan 'Dobe' itu? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Kenapa Sasuke sangat peduli dengan orang lain, dengan makhluk kuning yang dulu -3 hari yang lalu- menghuni ranjang di sampingnya? Apa Naruto juga sudah mulai masuk dan menghuni hati Sasuke?

Hal-hal ini begitu mengganggu Sasuke. Sangat mengganggu waktu membacanya, waktu tidurnya, waktu makannya, waktu mandinya, singkatnya ketidak-adaan Naruto mengganggu hidup Sasuke.

.

.

.

7 hari, 3 jam, 56 menit sudah Naruto tidak hadir di mata Sasuke. Waktu Sasuke yang sangat kosong setiap harinya dipenuhi dengan kegiatan menghayal. Tanpa disadarinya, setiap waktu kosong miliknya selalu diisi dengan memikirkan Naruto. Mau, tidak mau Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya. Dia tidak lagi mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kemarin mengerubunginya, tidak lagi mencoba menjawabnya. Dipaksa sekali pun, Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan –atau tidak mau mengakui- jawaban itu.

.

Hari ke-9, Sasuke tanpa Naruto.

Senja tengah menghiasi bumi sejak 1 jam yang lalu, menemani Sasuke yang terus menatap keluar jendela sambil sesekali melirik pada bumi di bawahnya. Pukul 5 waktu setempat, memang merupakan jam pulang kantor dan bisa ditebak kalau hal itu akan membuat jalanan macet, tidak terkecuali jalanan utama yang terdapat di depan rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya menatap kosong pada jalan panjang yang ada di bawahnya. Hingga di matanya terlihat setitik cahaya kuning yang ergerak cepat menuju rumah sakit. Cahaya kuning yang sepertinya dia kenal.

Sasuke tertawa miris atas matanya yang dirasa mulai tidak normal. Itu hanya fatamorgana, pikirnya.

Tubuhnya dibawa ke ranjang untuk diistirahatkan. Agak lelah juga berdiri di sana selama satu jam. Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya, entah kenapa dia agak tersengal. Mungkin karena setitik cahaya tadi begitu menguras suplai oksigen ke otaknya.

Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh wajah porselennya. Terlihat pucat menurutnya.

Sesosok makhluk menyusup ke dalam kamar Sasuke saat sang Empu sedang di kamar mandi. Sosok itu berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi saat dia berjalan ke arah ranjang kosong di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Ranjang yang dulu ditidurinya. Ya, sosok itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, dan tebak apa yang ditemukan matanya? Ya, seonggok makhluk kuning yang sedang memasang senyum 5 jari adalannya. Sasuke menggosok matanya, memastikan matanya masih normal dan tidak menampilkan hologram atau fatamorgana lagi. Sosok itu masih di sana, masih tersenyum.

_Pasti mimpi._

Sasuke berjalan lurus ke ranjnagnya tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah makhluk lain yang ada di kamarnya. Sasuke mengira dia sedang bermimpi dan dia harus kembali ke tempat tidur untuk membangunkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tidak senang dengan respon Sasuke yang tidak mengindahkan keberadaannya, padahal dia sengaja ke sini untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring dengan mata yang menutup, diraihnya pipi porselen itu dan dicubitnya sekeras mungkin hingga warnanya berubah merah. Sasuke tersentak, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya matanya yang dapat menggambarkan betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui kalau makhluk di depannya –dan baru saja mencubitnya- itu adalah nyata, sangat nyata.

Bibir Naruto manyun saat Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya, tak lupa dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tanda protes dan meminta penjelasan atas sikap Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baka-Teme?" tanya Naruto masih dengan ekspresi dan gaya yang sama.

"..."

_Aku hanya kaget, Dobe. Kupikir aku bermimpi atau menghayalkanmu lagi._

"Kau tidak senang aku datang?" tanya Naruto menambah daftar pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Sasuke.

"..."  
><em>Kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan setiap harinya.<em>

"Kau tidak ingin berkata sesuatu, Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi.

_Aku ingin, Dobe. Aku hanya tidak bisa._

"Hn. Untuk apa kau datang?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Pertanyaan yang tidak sejalan dengan pertanyaan hatinya.

_Kenapa kau baru datang Dobe?_

"Untuk menjengukmu tentu saja. Memangnya ada alasan lain?" Naruto mengambil tempat di atas 'ex' ranjangnya.

"Aku ikut Dei-nii beberapa hari ini ke luar kota, hari ini baru tiba. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjengukmu setiap hari sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Kupikir kau akan kesepian." Jelas Naruto tanpa diminta.

Ada sedikit kelegaan yang menyusup dalam hati Sasuke, Naruto punya alasan kenapa dia tidak hadir dalam hidup Sasuke selama 9 hari ke belakang. Kelegaan tersebut tidak tersampaikan oleh wajah stoicnya. Gumaman pelan menjawab penjelasan Naruto tadi. "Hn."

Naruto banyak bercerita tentang kegiatannya saat mengikuti Dei-nii untuk mengurus cabang baru untuk perusahaan mereka di kota lain. Naruto bercerita dengan banyak bintang di sekelilingnya membuat Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum walau tanpa Naruto sadari.

Perasaan aneh itu terus menjalari kedua pemuda tersebut. Perasaan yang belum bisa didefinisikan oleh masing-masing dari mereka. Setidaknya mereka merasakan hal yang sama, namun mereka berdua tidak sudi untuk mengatakannya satu sama lain. Perasaan aneh tadi hanya disimpan masing-masing untuk didefinisikan nanti, pada waktunya.

Malam semakin larut. Waktu berjalan cepat. Naruto pamit pulang, katanya takut Deidara akan marah jika dia pulang terlambat. Deidara mengidap brother complex, menurut Naruto.

Sasuke menatap cahaya kuning yang melesat pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan janji untuk kembali lagi besok. Sasuke tersenyum untuk janji itu, senyum yang sangat Naruto sukai. Senyum yang ingin selalu dilihatnya.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

A/n : Waaaaa apdet kilat, wkwkwk rencananya mau update nanti pas selesai lebaran. Tapi keburu dapet ide jadi lah 1 chapter yang gaje ini. Hahahah maaf juga karena chapter ini pendek banget dibanding chapter yang lain ^^ dapet idenya gantung, moodnya juga lagi gantung, jadinya chapter ini tanggung dan ngegantung

Maaf yaaa, lagi-lagi tanpa edit, jadi dimaafkan kalau banyak typo dan plotnya gaje.

Next time, saya akan usahain untuk ngedit dulu biar chapternya mantap dan tidak mengecewakan readers sekalian.

Akhir kata, saya dan segenap crew For Tomorrow mengucapkan MINAL AIDIN WALFAIDZIN. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN.

*sungkeman sm Kishimoto-sensei

*sungkeman sama SasuNaru

*sungkeman sama readers


	7. Chapter 7

**~For Tomorrow~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine.  
><strong>

**Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Pair : SasuNaru –Forever-**

**Rated : T - End  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**~Enjoy~  
><strong>

.

Sinar mentari pagi merangsek masuk melewati kisi-kisi jendela yang masih tertutup. Sinar matahari itu mengenai wajah porselen milik Sasuke yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Mata Sasuke masih tertutup sempurna sampai sebuah suara hangat menyentuh gendang telinganya.

"BANGUN SASUKE!" teriak Naruto yang pagi itu muncul tanpa diduga oleh sang pemilik kamar.

Onyx Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi di kamarnya. Onyx Sasuke menangkap rambut kuning terang milik pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Onyxnya berputar melihat pemandangan pemuda di depannya. Naruto datang dengan menggunakan piyama bergambar kyuubi dengan warna orange menyala, lengkap dengan rambut kusut.

"Tak bisakah kau memperhatikan dirimu sebelum kau keluar rumah, Dobe?" pertanyaan ini yang pertama kali meluncur dari bibir Sasuke saat menemukan pemuda blonde berisik di kamarnya pagi itu. Komentar yang sedikit aneh, rasanya.

Naruto hanya memasang senyum 5 jari khasnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, tidak apa-apa kan. Lagipula kau sudah sering melihatku dengan piyama saat aku masih jadi pasien," jawab Naruto polos.

"Ck. Dobe, kau sudah bukan pasien lagi," balas Sasuke. "Rumah sakit ini bukan rumahmu, jangan datang seenaknya. Kau mengganggu."

"Ah, aku hanya menepati janjiku. Kan sudah kubilang aku akan datang lagi besok."

"Kau tidak bisa datang di jam besuk?"

"Sakura-chan mengizinkanku datang kapan saja, begitu pula Dokter Itachi."

"Tapi aku TIDAK!" tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perlu izinmu, Teme jelek," ejek Naruto.

"Kau.." Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal, dia sudah tahu akan kalah jika beradu mulut dengan bocah di depannya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto, langkahnya membawa tubuhnya ke kamar mandi untuk menghindari Naruto. Hanya itu tempat yang aman, untuk saat ini.

Ya, pagi yang indah bukan, Sasuke? Kau benar-benar beruntung.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum irit tersungging di wajahnya, senyum yang Sasuke sendiri pun tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Teme. Aku akan kembali setelah mandi dan sarapan," Naruto pamit sesaat sebelum Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Naruto pulang dengan senyum cerah, lebih cerah dibanding sinar mentari pagi itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam keheningan, _Apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan?_

.

Setelah pemeriksaan rutin pagi itu, suasana kamar rawat Sasuke sangat hening hingga kau bisa mendengar pemuda itu bernafas dengan tempo yang stabil. Hanya 5 menit, karena Naruto telah kembali sesuai janjinya.

.

5 pagi berikutnya masih berlangsung sama seperti hari itu, Naruto datang dengan piyamanya, membangunkan Sasuke dengan berteriak di depan telinga pemuda itu, pulang untuk mandi dan sarapan. Kemudian kembali lagi da menemani Sasuke sampai dia harus diusir oleh Sasuke.

Pagi hari Sasuke mulai berwarna, ya berwarna kuning dan orange akibat ulah Naruto. Namun, tahukah kalian bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke menghadapi ulah Naruto setiap pagi? Tidak, Author pun tidak tahu karena Sasuke adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling tertutup. Namun, satu ha; yang bisa kita simpulkan dari 5 hari ke belakang, bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak kehadiran Naruto walaupun dia sering berkomentar sinis tentang kedatangan Naruto. Sasuke malah membiasakan dirinya dengan matahari pagi miliknya, Naruto.

.

Salah satu pagi hari di pekan ke-4 Naruto melakukan aktivitas 'membangunkan' pasien, matahari sedang tidak bersinar, digantikan oleh awan kelabu dan tetesan air yang menyapa bumi. Hari itu hujan.

Sasuke masih sibuk bergelung dengan selimutnya sampai seseorang datang dengan keadaan basah dan berteriak nyaring di telinganya. Sasuke sudah tahu Naruto akan datang, namun onyxnya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda. Naruto basah kuyup. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, langit tengah menurunkan kristal-kristalnya pagi itu. Sasuke panik dengan keadaan Naruto, nafasnya memburu dengan tubuh yang gemetar namun masih dihiasi senyum –yang menurut Sasuke- bodoh.

Sasuke melemparkan selimutnya pada Naruto, berusaha tidak terlihat mengkhawatirkan pemuda di depannya. Dia lalu menyeret Naruto ke kemar mandi dan mengguyur pemuda itu dengan air hangat, lengkap dengan pakaian Naruto.

"Kau mandi di sini, akan kusiapkan baju. Setelah hujan reda, kau harus pulang." Perintah Sasuke tegas dalam suara baryton miliknya. Naruto hanya menurut, suara tegas Sasuke kali itu tidak mampu dilawan oleh Naruto.

.

Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada adik kesayangannya. Senyum ramah tak lepas dari wajahnya, walaupun tak pernah dibalas sedikitpun oleh sang adik.

"Keadaanmu semakin membaik, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Itachi di sela-sela kegiatannya menulis laporan kesehatan Sasuke.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke, matanya memandang lurus ke arah kamar mandi.

"Apa ada seseorang di dalam?" tanya Itachi saat sadar Sasuke memperhatikan kamar mandi yang sedikit berisik sejak tadi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun Itachi bisa mengetahui jawabannya saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Naruto dalam balutan T-shirt biru dan jeans hitam milik Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapa Itachi ramah lengkap dengan senyum.

"Pagi Dokter," balas Naruto tak kalah ramah.

"Jangan datang lagi." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kalimat itu ditujukan pada Naruto, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, tidak mungkin itu untuk Itachi. Sebenci apapun Sasuke pada Itachi, dia tidak mungkin mengusir Itachi yang merupakan dokternya.

"Eh?" Naruto bengong, dia agak lambat memproses kalimat pengusiran dari Sasuke.

"Kau kan sudah bebas dari tempat ini, pergilah yang jauh. Jangan pernah kembali lagi," Sasuke mempertegas maksudnya, sedikit berapi-api dengan rona merah yang menjalar di tulang pipinya. Itachi yang menyaksikan drama SasuNaru itu tertegun. Sasuke mengeluarkan emosinya, "Wow hebat sekali kau, Naruto," puji Itachi dalamm hati, masih setengah tidak percaya akan pemandangan yang ditangkap onyxnya.

Sasuke belum pernah memperlihatkan emosinya yang sevulgar ini, bahkan pada dirinya ataupun orang tuanya. Tapi Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke jadi seperti itu. Itachi takjub, namun cepat dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang santai.

"Wah wah, lupakan saja apa yang dikatakan 'makhluk' itu, Naruto," kata Itachi, santai. Tak dihiraukannya Sasuke yang makin naik pitam saat dirinya merangkul Naruto untuk keluar kamar.

"Jangan diambil hati ya. Dia memang labil. Nanti juga baik lagi," lanjutnya enteng seakan Sasuke benar-benar makhluk jinak.

Sasuke yang semakin geram sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ditariknya selimut biru di kakinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Benar-benar tipe labil nan galau, bukan?

.

.

.

Itachi menarik tangan Naruto, membawanya menuju ruangannya. Itachi menyentuh kening Naruto sebentar, panas. Bisa dipastikan Naruto demam. Mungkin akibat hujan yang baru saja mengguyurnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sembuh, namun bukan berarti kau bisa bebas bermain dengan hujan, Naruto," nasihat Itachi, cara penyampaiannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, sinis.

"Maafkan aku dokter, saat keluar rumah tadi masih terang, tapi saat di perjalanan hujan turun. Karena kupikir rumah sakit sudah dekat, aku berlari saja. Tidak tahunya jadi basah begini. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah madi air hangat tadi," jelas Naruto, dia tidak mau status pasiennya dikembalikan.

"Alasan yang bagus," komentar Itachi. Tangannya sedang menulis di atas secarik kertas, sebuah resep untuk demam.

"Jaga dirimu, minum air putih yang banyak dan istirahat secukupnya. Kau kularang datang dalam keadaan seperti tadi," tegas Itachi sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang merupakan resep obat demam.

Naruto tersenyum simpul menerima kertas dari Itachi, "Baiklah Dokter, aku tidak akan nakal lagi."

"Kuharap kata-katamu benar dan bisa kupercaya," ujar Itachi.

"Kau harusnya percaya janji sesama laki-laki, Dokter," kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"Hn. Baiklah, aku percaya," kata Itachi dengan senyum lembut. "Terima kasih ya sudah menjaga Sasuke."

Naruto membalas senyum itu dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan Itachi.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke merengut saat menatap jam dinding dalam kamar rawatnya, jarumnya menunjuk angka 10 dan 12. Pukul 10 tepat. Sasuke baru saja bangun dan merasa ada yang berbeda dari harinya yang biasa. Yang biasa? Ya, selama beberapa pekan ke belakang Naruto selalu rajin datang dan membangunkannya tepat pukul 7, membuat suara berisik yang akan dikomentari sinis oleh dirinya. Apakah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru dalam hidup Sasuke? Ah, kata orang sesuatu yang baru bias menjadi kebiasaan jika dilakukan secara terus menerus selama 21 hari. Apakah Naruto sudah melakukannya selama itu? Sasuke yakin jawabannya 'iya' karena dia tidak akan mau mengakui kalau dirinya sudah menerima Naruto dalam kehidupannya.

Tapi, hari ini Naruto tidak muncul sehingga Sasuke terbangun sangat terlambat untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan. Oh, kemana anikinya? Bukankah Itachi yang harusnya membangunkan Sasuke untuk menjalani pemeriksaan rutin. Terlambat bukanlah kebiasaan Uchiha sulung itu, atau melupakan adiknya sendiri. Tidak mungkin. Jadi kemana mereka? Sasuke kembali merengut kesal. Hari ini tidak dimulainya dengan senyuman.

.

Jam makan siang bukanlah waktu yang dinanti oleh Uchiha bungsu yang tengah mendekam di kamarnya sambil membaca buku filosofi. Jam makan siang malah sangat dihindari olehnya –begitu pula jam makan malam dan sarapan.

"Selamat siang Sasuke-kun. Waktunya makan siang dan minum obat," sapa Sakura yang masuk dengan riang ke kamar Sasuke disertai nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untuk sang pasien.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, mau tidak mau dia harus menyambut Sakura dan melakukan instruksinya sebelum gadis itu melayangkan pukulan telak di kepalanya. Sasuke tidak mau ambil resiko.

Sasuke tersenyum hambar, menutup bukunya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dalam posisi siap untuk makan. Sakura masih betah dengan senyumnya sambil mengamati Sasuke makan dan menyiapkan obat yang harus diminum Sasuke.

Setelah semua ritual makan siang yang –menurut Sasuke- sangat tidak menyenangkan, Sakura akan bersiap meninggalkan kamar itu. Namun Sasuke memanggilnya, "Sakura!"

Sakura berbalik sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu. "Ya," jawabnya pelan disertai dengan senyum manis yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kemana Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke. Ya, dia hanya ingin tahu kemana perginya kakak yang mengaku menyayanginya itu. Sasuke ingin tahu kemana perginya dokter yang mengurusnya.

"Oh, dokter Itachi hari ini ada keperluan di luar sampai sore nanti. Kau ada perlu dengannya?" sakura balik bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak melakukan pemeriksaan rutin? Apa dia sudah pikun?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dokter sudah melakukannya tadi saat kau masih tertidur," jawab Sakura lembut.

Sasuke tertegun. Kenapa dia bisa sampai tidak sadar?

"Masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke tidak member respon apapun.

"Ah, tidak."

"Aku permisi ya. Istirahatlah. Kau terlihat lelah Sasuke."

Nasihat Sakura sedikit menyadarkannya. Apa dia lelah sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Itachi? Apa yang membuatnya lelah? Selama ini dia hanya di kamar, membaca, berbaring, sedikit bermain game. Dia tidak mungkin kelelahan. Aneh, piker Sasuke.

Atau ada beban pikiran yang menguras tenaganya? Seketika itu juga pikiran Sasuke dibawa pada satu makhluk yang selama ini memang menyita perhatiannya. Pemuda yang diam-diam selalu masuk ke dalam mimpinya, dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka pintu hatinya.

Sasuke terlonjak, "Tidak mungkin!" tegasnya.

.

.

.

Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin, Sasuke! Kau tahu itu, tapi kau berusaha mengabaikannya. Kemana perginya IQ mu yang sangat tinggi itu? Ya, IQ memang tidak berguna saat kau dihadapkan pada sebuah kata yang dinamakan –

-**perasaan.**

.

~TBC~

This chapter is dedicated to **Ciel-Kky30**, **Imelia, **ChaaChulie247, **Namikaze Lin-chan** dan Misyel ^^****

Okeeee~ saya kembali dengan chapter pendek lagi. Gomeeeenn~

Beneran gak mood buat nulis, padahal target chapter ini harus 2k, tapi gak kesampean. Hiks.

Sebagai penebus rasa bersalah, saya akan balas review di chapter ini :3

Yang saya balas hanya review terakhir ya yang di chapter 6..

Ini pertama kalinya saya balas review lagi setelah sekian lama hahahah /dichidori Sasuke/

Okee oke oke calm down Suke~

Check this out..

**Ciel-Kky30** :: Minal aidin wal faidzin ^^ makasih sudah bilang sya keren /ditabok/ kenapa Sasuke tidak jujur? Karena dia gak tau mau jujurnya gmana hahaha.. happy ending? Silahkan ditunggu ^^

**Imelia** :: /peluk/ hai reader setia XD makasih sudah setia baca dan review yaaa. Makasih juga dukungannya lewat PM hahaha this chapter for you :*

**Guests** :: you're welcome ^^

**ChaaChulie247**:: maaf ye kalo kependekan ^^ endingnya? Tebak sendiri deeehhh~ mwahahaaha /dilempar tomat/

**Namikaze Lin-chan**:: maaf ya kalau kurang greget, mood sya juga kurang sih hahaha kurang mesra? Sengaja, nanti juga ada waktunya kok mereka mesra2an ^^ penyakit Sasuke? Gimana yaaa, tunggu aja kelanjutannya, nanti bakal ketahuan kok.

**Misyel**:: naruto mati? Banyak yang gak mau sih ya, semoga gak ada death chara deh. Saya sendiri gak sanggup kalau ngeliat chara fave saya mati hahaha

.

Okeee sekian~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**~For Tomorrow~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine.  
><strong>

**Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Pair : SasuNaru –Forever-**

**Rated : T - End  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_**This Chapter is dedicated to FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4**_

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**~Enjoy~  
><strong>

.

Gusar. Galau. Geram. Bingung. Entah kata apa lagi yang mampu untuk menggambarkan kondisi jiwa Sasuke saat ini. Pikirannya sedang tidak stabil. Sangat labil. Seharian ini dia hanya mondar-mandir di kamarnya, memikirkan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya lebih ekspresif dari biasanya. Ya, ekspresi khawatir, cemas dan galau menghiasi wajah porselennya.

Bagaimana dia tidak khawatir kalau seharian ini Naruto belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan mata Sasuke.

Tunggu! Kenapa Sasuke bisa khawatir sampai seperti itu?

Entahlah, Sasuke pun tidak tahu, dia sudah cukup gusar karena memikirkan keadaan Naruto saat ini. Perasaannya sangat tidak menentu setiap memikirkan pemuda blonde nan berisik itu.

Tok tok.

Terdengar ketukan pintu, Sasuke menoleh dengan gusar. Sakura masuk dengan wajah yang sedikit takut akan respon Sasuke hari itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" sapa Sakura pelan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, wajah stoic kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menunjukkan kegusarannya di depan orang lain.

"Naruto?" tembak Sakura. Ya, bisa dikatakan kalau hal yang saat ini bisa membuat Sasuke bingung hanyalah pemuda blonde itu.

Sasuke sedikit bingung akan tingkah Sakura, ada apa dengannya? Apa yang diinginkan wanita ini darinya? Namun, ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang memaksanya membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mengutuk bagian dirinya yang terlalu jujur itu. Kenapa pula dia harus jujur pada gadis bersurai _soft-pink_ ini. Singkatnya, Sasuke bingung dengan keadaan jiwanya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu khawatir begitu," saran Sakura sambil sedikit tersenyum di balik punggung Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke bersemu sekejap, kata-kata Sakura tepat sasaran. Dia memang sedang khawatir tentang pemuda itu.

"Entahlah, kau pikir aku peduli," tanggap Sasuke ketus.

"Ah, Sasuke kau ini tipe tsundere ternyata," goda Sakura. Sasuke masih memunggunginya namun dia tahu apa yang sedang ditampilkan oleh wajah putih Sakura. Ya, dia sedang tersenyum jahil di sana. Tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke menegaskan, entah apa yang ingin ditegaskannya. Dia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peduli?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Walau kuberitahu satu fakta kecil?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap emerald hijau milik Sakura.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, bermaksud mencari tahu maksud Sakura.

"Naruto bertemu dengan Itachi kemarin, sesaat sebelum dia pulang setelah kau memarahinya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi kurasa Itachi mengkhawatirkannya. Naruto terlihat pucat." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu respon Sasuke yang masih beku.

Sasuke semakin galau. Apa Naruto sakit? Apa dia sakit karena hujan kemarin?

"Ya kalau kau memang tidak peduli, tak apa. Sampai jumpa," Sakura pamit, dia akan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke saat suara baritone Sasuke kembali memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa memberiku alamatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sakura berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diminta Sasuke.

"Alamat rumah Naruto. Bisa kau memberiku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin ke sana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn."

"Haruskah aku memberikannya?" ekspresi Sakura datar, mencoba menggoda Sasuke rupanya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa harus? Bukankah kau tidak peduli?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Aku yang menyebabkannya begitu." Alasan Sasuke benar, tapi ada sesuatu di balik itu. Bukan hanya sekedar bertanggung jawab, dia benar-benar ingin memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Benar-benar baik.

"Berikan aku alasan lain," Sakura mengajukan syarat, tidak ada alasan lain baginya selain untuk menyadarkan Sasuke akan perasaannya sendiri. Walaupun Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak pernah berterus terang padanya tentang perasaan masing-masing, namun siapapun yang punya kepekaan seperti Sakura akan sadar perasaan yang tidak ingin diakui oleh mereka, 2 orang bodoh yang terjebak dalam perasaan masing-masing.

"Jangan memaksaku. Aku tidak punya alasan lain –

Sasuke sedikit berpikir. Benarkah dia tidak punya alasan lain?

Well setidaknya belum, aku belum menemukan alasan yang kau maksud."

Sakura tersenyum atas jawaban Sasuke, ya setidaknya dia tidak menampik lagi perasaannya. Hanya butuh waktu untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu Aniki tentang ini kan?" tanya Sasuke yang telah siap dengan kaos biru dan jaket hitam. Ya, dia usdah berganti baju dan bersiap untuk ke rumah Naruto.

"Asal kau pulang sebelum jam 12 malam, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko ya," kata Sakura mengingatkan.

"Hn, akan kuusahakan."

Sejak dirawat di rumah sakit, Sasuke belum pernah lagi keluar ke jalan. Yang dia tahu hanya jalan yang ada di depan rumah sakit, selebihnya, dia buta.

Sakura mengeset GPS di handphone Sasuke, "Ini akan menuntunmu untuk menemukan rumahnya, aku telah memasukkan alamat Naruto. Ikuti saja garis biru ini, dan titik merah ini adalah kau –"

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu menjelaskannya," Sasuke memotong penjelasan Sakura yang dibalas dengan helaan nafas panjang oleh sang gadis pink itu.

Sakura sepertinya lupa kalau Sasuke adalah pemuda genius. Walaupun seumur hidupnya ini dihabiskan di rumah sakit namun Sasuke tetaplah pemuda genius yang haus akan pengetahuan, terutama teknologi.

"Baiklah, semoga beruntung," Sakura mengantar Sasuke keluar melalui pintu belakang rumah sakit. Tentu saja tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau Sasuke meninggalkan rumah sakit malam itu. Hanya Sakura saja.

.

Berbekal GPS yang telah diset dengan alamat lengkap Naruto, Sasuke menelusuri jalan sesuai petunjuk. Ternyata rumah Naruto lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit. Sekitar 35 menit jalan kaki, Sasuke sedikit lelah karena dia belum pernah menempuh perjalanan sejauh itu, apalagi dengan berjalan kaki. Dan Sasuke mendadak penasaran, kenapa Naruto tidak tampak kelelahan setelah berjalan begini jauhnya hanya untuk membangunkan Sasuke setiap pagi. _Apa dia menyukaiku?_

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memenjarakan pikirannya sendiri, kenapa pula dia harus berpikir seperti itu. Bukankah itu mustahil?

Oh, bukan, bukan mustahil, hanya saja Sasuke menganggap itu tidak normal. Bukan hal yang wajar. Tidak benar.

.

.

Sebuah gedung apartemen mewah terpampang jelas di depan onyx Sasuke. Rupanya Naruto tinggal di apartemen. Apa dia sendirian?

Sasuke ingat kalau Naruto berkata dia punya kakak laki-laki, tapi kakaknya terlalu sibuk bekerja makanya jarang ada di rumah. _Apa sekarang dia sendirian?_

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke apartemen itu, bertanya sebentar pada resepsionis dan menuju lift. Sasuke sedikit risih dengan tatapan resepsionis muda tadi, seperti ingin menelan Sasuke bulat-bulat.

Sasuke berusaha mengabaikannya dan memusatkan pikirannya pada pemuda blonde yang ada di lantai 8 gedung ini.

Sasuke sampai di apartemen nomer 823, terlihat biasa saja bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun kau akan berdecak kagum jika kau hanyalah orang biasa. Pintu stainless elegan dihiasi dengan pegangan pintu perak. Sasuke membunyikan bel beberapa kali, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sasuke menyentuh sedikit gagang pintu, dan pintu itu terbuka. Penghuninya pasti lupa mengunci. Ceroboh.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mendapati seonggok makhluk tengah terbaring di depan pintu. Pemuda itu Naruto tentu saja. Sasuke kelihatan panik, cepat-cepat dia membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga wajah Naruto tampak dalam kilau onyxnya.

"Wajahnya merah," gumam Sasuke, disentuhnya dahi Naruto dengan telapak tangannya dan merasa suhu tubuh Naruto sangat panas.

"Shit! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gerutu Sasuke.

Diambilnya tubuh Naruto dan diangkatnya di depan dada, bridal style. Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar karena beban tubuh Naruto cukup berat baginya –yang sekarang.

Tubuh Naruto dibawa ke kamar terdekat, dan Sasuke bisa menebak kalau itu adalah kamar Naruto hanya dengan melihat wallpaper kamar berwarna orange terang yang menghiasi kamar itu. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh lemas Naruto perlahan ke atas ranjang di sana. Setelah itu? Sasuke bingung. Dia tidak pernah merawat orang sakit sebelumnya, karena selama ini Sasuke-lah yang selalu berdiri dalam posisi sebagai pasien.

"Sakura." Pekik Sasuke.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil handphone dan mencari nomer Sakura.

"Angkatlah."

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" sapa Sakura dari sambungan di ujung sana.

"Kau pasti tahu cara menurunkan demam dengan cepat bukan? Beritahu aku!" perintah Sasuke cepat. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto tidak berdaya karena demam, dia tidak rela kalau dirinya terus berada dalam posisi 'mengkhawatirkan Naruto'.

"Apa kau butuh aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau menunggumu akan terlalu lama, berikan instruksimu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik," jawab Sasuke, getar panik itu ada di setiap kata yang dia keluarkan. Ya, Sasuke benar-benar panik.

"Baiklah, kau perlu melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan segera. Dengar baik-baik. Pertama, tanggalkan semua pakaiannya," Sakura memberi instruksi dengan tegas, dia paham kalau Sasuke pasti dilanda kecemasan berlebihan saat ini, namun dia sadar kalau Sasuke adalah genius yang bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" Sasuke merasa aneh atas instruksi Sakura barusan. Dia harus menanggalkan semua pakaian Naruto? Pasti salah dengar, pikirnya.

"TANGGALKAN SEMUA PAKAIANNYA sampai panasnya turun," ulang Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke salah tingkah di tempat.

Sakura tidak mungkin mempermainkan nyawa orang jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti instruksinya.

Sasuke meletakkan handphone miliknya dan mengaktifkan speaker agar Sakura tetap bisa memberikan instruksi.

Sasuke membuka baju Naruto, dilanjutkan dengan celana dan kemudian Sasuke berpikir sejenak saat –

"TELANJANGI NARUTO sampai panasnya turun. Kau mengerti maksudku kan Sasuke?"

-Sakura kembali mengaum dari speaker handphone Sasuke.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak punya pilihan, jadi ditariknya paksa boxer Naruto hingga pemuda itu telanjang sempurna. Sasuke bersemu, namun dia sadar dengan cepat dan menghentikan pikirannya sebelum darah mengalir turun dari hidungnya.

Sebelum Sasuke mangembil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked Naruto, Sakura telah memberi inrstruksi lagi, "Jangan sekali-kali meyelubungi anak tersebut dengan pakaian atau selimut. Perlakuan ini akan meningikan panasnya. Membungkus rapat-rapat anak yang menderita panas merupakan perlakuan yang membahayakan. Udara segar atau hembusan angin yang perlahan-lahan tidak akan membahayakan penderita panas. Sebaliknya angin yang sejuk membantu menurunkan panasnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas, batallah niatnya untuk melindungi diri dari penampilan naked Naruto.

"Cek kotak obat di rumah Naruto, cari Paracetamol 1 biji. Itu cukup untuk menurunkan panasnya."

Sasuke segera keliling apartemen Naruto dan mendapati kotak obat di dapur, digalinya kotak obat tersebut dengan cara kasar karena dilakukan dengan tidak sabaran. Begitu menemukan Paracetamol yang dimaksud Sakura, Sasuke langsung melesat kembali ke kamar Naruto dengan membawa obat dan segelas air.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala Naruto, memasukkan tablet paracetamol ke dalam mulut Naruto dan meminumkannya air.

"Pastikan paracetamol benar-benar ditelannya."

"Lalu?" Sasuke bertanya setelah selesai dengan paracetamol.

"Siapkan air yang banyak atau jus buah. Penderita panas perlu banyak cairan, sari buah atau apapun yang kau temukan di sana."

Sasuke kembali ke dapur dan mengacak-acak kulkas juga lemari penyimpanan Naruto. Tidak ada apapun di sana, hanya air mineral. Sasuke harus pergi membelinya nanti.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar dengan sebotol besar air mineral, dan "Apa lagi?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Basuhlah tubuhnya dengan air dingin atau letakan kain yang telah dibasahi dengan air dingin pada dada dan dahinya. Kipasi kain tersebut dan sering menukarnya agar kain tetap dingin."

Sasuke kembali mengikuti instruksi tersebut dengan tidak sabaran sehingga dapur Naruto sedikit berantakan.

"Selanjutnya, kalau panasnya tidak turun kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Sakura memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, sepertinya dia sedang buru-buru. Mungkin ada pasien yang butuh ditangani lehnya.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto, membasuh pelan tubuh bagian atas Naruto, Sasuke tidak berani melirik bagian bawah karena dia yakin akan menemukan 'milik'nya mengeras jika terus menerus memperhatikan milik Naruto.

_Apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke Uchiha?_

Setelah selesai membasuh tubuh atas Naruto, Sasuke meletakkan kain basah nan dingin di atas dahi dan dada Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak, "Semoga tidak ada serangan saat di sini," doa Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak mau dia mengalami serangan di saat dia merawat Naruto, apa jadinya jika dia jatuh di dalam kamar yang isinya hanya berisi 2 orang sakit, dia bisa memastikan kalau nafas terakhirnya akan berhembus di sini kalau sampai itu terjadi. Tidak mungkin dia mengandalkan Naruto yang sama tidak berdayanya.

Sasuke dengan cepat menampik pikiran itu, dia ingat kalau harus membeli sari buah untuk Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke tidak tahu dimana minimarket terdekat. Sasuke menghapus opsi untuk bertanya pada resepsionis di bawah tentang minimarket terdekat dan memutuskan untuk menelusuri sendiri jalanan di sekitar apartemen Naruto.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Naruto akan baik-baik saja selama dia pergi, Sasuke keluar dari apartemen tanpa mengunci pintunya, dengan alasan Naruto tidak bisa bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

.

20 menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali ke apartemen itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, tidak ada apa-apa, minimarketnya hanya berjarak 100 meter namun Sasuke harus menghadapi 'serangan' dari sang resepsionis di bawah. Sasuke baru bisa bernafas lega begitu pintu lift tertutup dan memastikan dirinya benar-benar sendirian saat ini. Sasuke bingung, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa hidup di tempat berbahaya seperti ini.

Sasuke mengingat kalau setiap pagi Naruto datang ke rumah sakit dengan piyama kyuubi-nya, apa reaksi resepsionis tadi melihat Naruto yang polos hanya dengan piyama.

Keinginan untuk menampar dirinya semakin kuat, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya lagi. Naruto bisa mengambil alih pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hebat sekali kau Usuratonkachi!" sorak Sasuke dalam hati. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan pertengkaran sengit antara hati dan logika Uchiha-nya.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat, tapi tubuhnya terasa ringan. Naruto memegangi kepalanya, berusaha melawan gravitasi bumi yang bisa membawa kepalanya kembali ke dalam pelukan bantal empuk di bawahnya.

_Tunggu! Bantal?_

_Bukannya tadi tubuh ini tergeletak di depan pintu dan rasanya semua gelap?_

Naruto menyapu tampilan dunia –tepatnya kamarnya- dengan _blue ocean_ miliknya dan mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak lazim.

_Baju? Mana baju? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Naked! Sejak kapan?_

Ingin rasanya Naruto mengambil pisau dari dalam dapurnya dan mengiris denyut nadinya saat itu juga. Pikiran siapa yang akan logis saat mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan naked di kamarnya sendiri?

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tidak bisa! Ini terlalu aneh untuk pemuda itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hanya itu yang ada di kepala Naruto.

Tring.

Naruto mengingat kakak semata wayangnya dan tersenyum lega jika yang melakukan semua ini adalah kakaknya sendiri. Naruto mengambil handuk basah yang menempel di dahi dan dadanya, ya pasti Deidara yang melakukannya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Naruto masih mematung dalam posisi duduk. Sebenarnya, pemuda ini ingin berlari menghambur keluar dan berharap kalau yang datang benar-benar Deidara, kakaknya. Tapi entah kenapa, firasatnya mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah Deidara.

Dan..

Benar saja, Naruto mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan mempercayai firasatnya karena saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, sosok yang dilihatnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

UCHIHA SASUKE!

Naruto berharap kalau itu semua hanya mimpi. "Ini hanya mimpi, bangunlah Naruto!" rapalnya berkali-kali.

Sosok Sasuke semakin mendekat membuat rapalan Naruto semakin cepat dan menjadi kacau balau. Naruto merapatkan dirinya dengan kepala ranjangnya yang cukup empuk hingga tidak ada lagi jarak antara kepalanya dan kepala ranjangnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto dan meletakkan kantong plastik berisi sari buah di meja terdekat. Tangan Sasuke melayang di udara dan mendarat tepat di dahi Naruto, Sasuke memegang dahinya sendiri dengan tangan yang lain, dibandingkannya suhu tubuhnya yang normal dengan suhu tubuh milik Naruto. _Sudah sedikit turun._

Naruto tertunduk lemas, memasrahkan tangan Sasuke di dahinya. Dia bukannya tidak ingin berontak, hanya saja tenaganya tidak ada untuk melakukan itu. Terlalu lemas.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dari dahi Naruto dan mengambil sekotak sari buah jeruk dari dalam kantong plastik yang tadi dibawanya. Naruto masih belum kembali dari alamnya sendiri, dia masih sibuk menatap Sasuke saat pemuda di depannya itu menyodorkan sekotak jus jeruk untuknya. Sasuke memutar matanya, tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti itu.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Eh? Apa?" jawab Naruto cepat, masih tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan yang terjadi dalam dunia nyatanya.

Naruto mengambil jus jeruk yang disodorkan Sasuke dengan canggung, pemuda ini terjebak dalam alam khayalnya dan alam nyata. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, berjalan ke kursi di ujung tempat tidur Naruto, mengambil celana panjang dan T-Shirt yang tadi dilepasnya secara paksa dari tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan itu di dekat pembaringan Naruto, "Pakailah, panasmu sudah turun. Setidaknya kau tidak telanjang," kata Sasuke datar.

Tahukah kalian kalau saat itu Sasuke tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Naruto yang pertahanannya terbuka penuh? Percayalah kalau Sasuke benar-benar menahan diri dengan memasang tampang stoicnya. Sasuke menyerang? How can?

Jangan bertanya, Sasuke sendiri tengah bingung dengan apa yang dipikrkannya. Pikirannya berpikir terlalu keras mungkin belakangan ini, makanya sedikit error.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto saat Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang telah mengenakan pakaian leng- hanya boxer dan T-Shirt rupanya.

"Kau yang melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Karena aku sedang tidak di rumah sakit."

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Sakura."

"Kenapa datang ke sini?"  
>"Sakura menyuruhku."<p>

"Kenapa menolongku?"

"Sakura akan membunuhku kalau aku membiarkanmu mati karena demam di luar."

"Kenapa menelanjangiku?"  
>"Sakura yang menyuruhku."<p>

"Apa Sakura juga yang menyuruhmu membelikanku jus jeruk?"

"Hn."

"PULANG KAU TEME!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga kemudian disusul lemparan kotak jus jeruk yang sudah tak berisi lagi, tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tentu saja tidak bergeming jika hanya dilempar kotak jus kosong.

"Aku memang harus pulang sekarang," kata Sasuke setelah melirik jam dinding di sana yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 12.

"Coba kutebak, Sakura heh?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Hn."

Dan sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto bangkit dengan usaha berlebih, berjalan terseok-seok ke arah Sasuke yang masih tidak bergeming. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan, sedikit menyeramkan bagi Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah melihat tatapan Naruto yang seperti itu. "Jangan datang ke sini lagi. Kau tidak diterima di rumahku."

"Kau tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih?" sindir Sasuke, sinis.

"Aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura-chan yang repot-repot menyuruhmu datang ke sini dan menolongku," jawab Naruto tak kalah sinis.

"Kau cemburu?" Sasuke akan menggantung dirinya nanti karena telah bicara tidak jelas seperti itu di saat yang dirasa sangat tidak tepat.

Naruto bersemu merah, sangat merah hingga Sasuke ingin memakannya karena sekilas Sasuke membayangkan kalau wajah Naruto adalah tomat raksasa.

"Kau! Jangan berkata hal yang bodoh, Teme!" pekik Naruto. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, dunia seakan berputar seperti sedang ada di atas _jet coaster_ yang melaju lambat. Naruto terhuyung ke depan dan sukses mendarat di dada Sasuke.

"Hei Dobe," panggil Naruto sambil menahan Naruto agar tetap berdiri. Sasuke bisa merasakan dada Naruto berdetak sangat cepat, seharmoni dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Detak jantung mereka seperti memiliki irama yang sama, saat detak jantung Sasuke dirasanya semakin cepat, jantung Naruto pun seakan bersinkronisasi dan mengikuti irama jantung milik Sasuke.

"Aneh," gumam Sasuke. _Ada apa dengan jantung ini?_

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengangkat Naruto kembali ke atas ranjang, Naruto pingsan. Sasuke kembali mengecek suhu tubuhnya, sedikit panas. Sasuke tidak akan menelanjangi Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, dia tidak akan sanggup menahan diri mungkin, maka Sasuke hanya mengompres dahi Naruto dengan air dingin lagi.

Sasuke menarik kursi kecil ke samping ranjang Naruto, didudukkannya tubuhnya di atas kursi itu dan matanya memandang jauh ke dalam wajah Naruto._ Ekspresi macam apa ini?_

Sasuke tidak bisa berkedip, matanya terfokus pada ekspresi damai Naruto. Tadinya wajah ini sangat mengerikan, tapi saat tertidur seperti ini, rasanya malaikat lah yang sedang dipandangi oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Bibir mereka bertemu secara tidak sadar, secara naluriah. Sasuke tidak menampik ataupun menolak nalurinya kali ini, dia hanya berusaha menikmati setiap detik yang dilaluinya dalam kecupan hangat itu. Sasuke seperti menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam kecupan itu, bahagia mendominasinya, walau terselip perasaan bingung, takut, dan sedikit kekhawatiran. Namun, rasa bahagia membuatnya sangat manis.

Naruto tersenyum simpul tanpa mengetahui rasa manis apa yang tengah menempeli bibirnya, yang dirasakannya hanya rasa manis, kebahagiaan yang menggelitik perutnya. Dan gelap. Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya secara penuh.

"Oyasuminasai, Dobe," ucap Sasuke sebelum melabuhkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang Naruto.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**A/N**!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa selesai dalam waktu **6** jam.. yes! Akhirnya saya bisa ngetik panjang. LoL

Wkwkwk 3k.. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf pada readers sekalian karena 2 chapter sebelumnya pendek dan nanggung..

Plus, akhirnya ada adegan romance-nya *tebar bunga*

Ini kan yang ditunggu? Ini kan ini kan ini kan?

Saya kasih deh wkwkwk

Chapter ini saya buat dalam kondisi mood yang labil *tabok*

Ditemani dengan sedikit doujin dan spoiler Naruto yang baru..

Saya jadi terbantu dalam memperbaiki mood saya ini wkwkwk

**And now, I want to reply all your review from last chapter.**

**Check this out~**

**.**

** Ciel-Kky30 : **_author yang paling keren deeehh~ gak ditawar lagi wkwkw_

_Sasuke galau? Saya suka banget bikin bagian2 itu. OOC gitu wkwkw_

_Tebakannya benar :3 Naru emang sakit hehehe_

_**.**_

** GerhardGeMi : **_aduh jangan manggil saya sensei dong, saya masih pemula banget :3_

_Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab kan? Alasan Naru gak datang ^^_

**.**

** Namikaze lin-chan : **_nih yang panjang nih, saya kasih yang panjang sebagai tanda maaf karena yang kemarin pendek2 wkwkwk_

_Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab kan? Rumah Naru sm rumah sakit lumayan jauh.._

_Tapi karena dasarnya Naru yang hyper aktif jadinya gak peduli deh, mau keluar pake piyama juga gak jadi masalah wkwkwk_

_Naru sakit.. makanya gak nongol ^^_

**.**

** ChaaChulie247 : **_karena Naru hyper aktif maka satu2nya cara ya dengan teriak-teriak gitu wkwkwk_

_Nih saya kasih sedikit sasunaru yang romance :3 semoga gak mengecewakan ya hehehe_

_Happy end? Masih rahasia ya ^^_

**.**

** imelia : **_*hugkiss* permintaan imel masih dipertimbangkan ya wkwkwk *grin*_

_*ditabok sasunaru*_

**.**

** tobaru : **_makasih ^^ saya juga langsung fallin love pertama kali liat SasuNaru :3_

**Ini dia next chappie-nya :) enjoy yaaa.. semoga gak bosen bacanya ^^**

**.**

** ryukey :** _ini sudah dilanjutin.. review lagi yaaa ^^_

**.**

** Louisia vi Duivel : **_permintaannya masih dipertimbangkan ya ^^ kalo gak DC gak seru sih_

_*ditabok massal* wkwkwk doain saja nanti saya tidak dalam mood untuk membunuh karakter xD_

_**.**_

**.**

Sekian~

Selamat menunggu Chapter berikutnya..

Dan selamat menunggu hari kemerdekaan kita ^^

ini pertama kalinya saya ngepost untuk hari bersejarah ini :)

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THAT DAY ^^

KEEP LOVE OF BL/SHO-AI/YAOI ^^

NB: no edit again~ wkwkwkw


End file.
